


so small | simanda

by simplybgt



Series: just a dream duology [1]
Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplybgt/pseuds/simplybgt
Summary: Simon Cowell and Amanda Holden have only been in a relationship with each other since Amanda woke up from her coma and they've been together for a month now and their love makes everything seem so small to them.One large fight about something Simon does causes Amanda to move out of Simon's house that they were sharing together and move back into her apartment. When Amanda discovers that she's pregnant with Simon's child, will both he and she become a couple and resume their relationship or stay broken up?
Relationships: Amanda Holden/Simon Cowell
Series: just a dream duology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127966
Kudos: 1





	1. Context and Playlist

Simon Cowell and Amanda Holden have only been in a relationship with each other since Amanda woke up from her coma and they've been together for a month now and their love makes everything seem so small to them.

One large fight about something Simon does causes Amanda to move out of Simon's house that they were sharing together and move back into her apartment. When Amanda discovers that she's pregnant with Simon's child, will both he and she become a couple and resume their relationship or stay broken up?

Playlist: So Small by Carrie Underwood 《●》 Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley 《●》 Should've Said No by Taylor Swift 《●》 You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift 《●》 Please Forgive Me by Bryan Adams 《●》 See You Again by Carrie Underwood 《●》 Tomorrow by Chris Young 《●》 I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts 《●》 Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran


	2. chapter one: going home

"So it was all just a dream?" Amanda asked again, after she had told Simon what had happened to her while she was unconscious.

"Yeah. We never went on any dates, nor have we been boyfriend and girlfriend. Unless you would like to be," Simon replied, smirking slightly.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Simon Cowell?" Amanda questioned.

"Yes," Simon responded. "Would you be my girlfriend, Amanda?"

"Yes, Simon. I will be your girlfriend," Amanda replied.

"May I kiss you?" Simon asked nervously.

"Yes, you may," answered Amanda. Simon leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. Amanda kissed him back and the kiss made the heart monitor that she was hooked up to begin to beep like crazy, making the new couple laugh.

__  
I

t had been a few days after Amanda had woken up from the coma she had been in. Alesha and Simon visited her everyday while she was in the hospital. She was under observation for a couple of days before she could be released. Amanda was going to be going home to her apartment and Simon and his son, Eric, would be spending about a week with her to make sure that she could take care of herself.

It was rather sweet of her now boyfriend to do that for her. Simon had asked Amanda to be his girlfriend after she had told him what she had dreamed but she hadn't told him what she had heard him saying in real life while she was in the alternate reality.

They hadn't gone on any real dates yet because of Amanda being in the hospital, though they had already had their first kiss a few hours after Amanda had regained consciousness. The only sort of date that they had been on was outside to the hospital's garden. That sort of date had ended up with a kiss, making so they had kissed twice already since becoming a couple a few days ago.

"Are you ready, 'Manda?" Simon asked, picking up the bag that Alesha had packed after Amanda had been in the accident for her to be able to change from the floor.

"Yes," Amanda answered. "I'm ready."

__

Simon had drove Amanda home and he had left her alone for a little bit so he could pick his son, Eric, up from nursery school and he could bring his and Eric's bags to Amanda's apartment.

Amanda had gone outside of her apartment to the convenience store on the corner that was by her apartment and bought what had been Simon's favourite brand of condoms in what she thought was his favourite kind from when she had been in the alternate reality.

She put the condoms in her nightstand by her bed. They were there just in case they decided to make love if Simon decided to sleep in the same bed as Amanda. Amanda was hoping that she could convince Simon to just sleep in the same bed as her.

Amanda could remember being cuddled by him when going to sleep and waking up although it never really happened in real life to her. She and Simon had never cuddled at all. It was something that was created by her brain during the coma that she had been in.

She had all of these memories of her and Simon being a couple and most of them except for going to the garden were figments of her imagination, created when she had been unconscious for four weeks.

Amanda's imagination had basically been hyperactive and it had created a false reality that she had lived in for what had been about four months when in real life it had been around four weeks since the car accident she had been in.

Simon knew that Amanda was struggling to separate fact from what her brain had created during the coma she had been in. She was constantly asking him if something really happened to them and he would have to say no to her that it didn't happen and it was in her mind.

The memories were so vivid that Amanda could remember them and be able to tell them to Simon and Alesha with such clarity.

Simon had come back into her apartment. She had given him the spare key after they had gone in the first time. She heard the door shut and Simon set down something on the ground and someone came running to see her in her bedroom.

"'Manda!" Eric was ecstatic to see Amanda and he gave her legs a hug. "I missed you!"

"Did you visit me with your daddy at all, Eric?" Amanda asked, bending down to hug Eric back.

Simon had come back into her apartment. She had given him the spare key after they had gone in the first time. She heard the door shut and Simon set down something on the ground and someone came running to see her in her bedroom.

"'Manda!" Eric was ecstatic to see Amanda and he gave her legs a hug. "I missed you!"

"Did you visit me with your daddy at all, Eric?" Amanda asked, bending down to hug Eric back.

"Yeah but you were sleeping everytime," Eric responded.

"Eric, you have to go to bed. It's past your bedtime," Simon said, entering Amanda's bedroom.

"No!" Eric said and hugged Amanda tightly again. "No bedtime!"

"It's time for bed, Eric. Do you want me to tuck you in?" Amanda asked, picking up the little boy.

"Yeah!" Eric responded enthusiastically and wrapping his arms around Amanda's neck. Amanda brought Eric into the bedroom that he was going to share with Simon for the night and laid him on the bed, tucking him underneath the covers.

"Goodnight, Eric. I'll see you in the morning," Amanda said, hugging the little boy one last time before closing the spare bedroom's door.

"He's in bed now," she said to Simon, coming back into her bedroom. "Would you maybe spend the night in my room with me? I would feel more comfortable if you did."

"Sure," Simon responded. "Let me get changed into pyjamas and I'll join you in bed."

Amanda was already in her pyjamas so she climbed into bed and was just about to fall asleep before Simon came back. She felt him get into bed and fell asleep when he wrapped his arms around her waist, cuddling her for the first time since they had become boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <>hello guys! Welcome to the sequel of Just A Dream and I hope that you liked this chapter. The plot is just getting started and this chapter is adorable! What do you think is going to happen in next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	3. chapter two: helping her

Simon rolled his eyes again. He was talking to his friend David, the music teacher of the school where Simon and Amanda worked at.

"That's not going to work, David. That might work for getting into a guy's pants but it's not going to work for Amanda. I think she would want something a little more romantic than just getting drunk and shagging," Simon replied.

"It's fool proof though! You'll get into Amanda's pants by getting her drunk and snogging her," David said.

"That might work for gay men but it's not going to work for 'Manda. I want us to be able to remember making love for the first time, David. Not be so pissed out of our minds that we won't remember shagging at all," Simon replied. David didn't get that Amanda was a romantic and didn't like getting drunk all that much.

"Just make sure that you have condoms with you then. You don't want to get Amanda pregnant, Simon," David commented.

"You have no idea how to give a straight man advice on how to get his girlfriend willing to make love to him, David," Simon said, rolling his eyes again.

"That's because I'm gay," David retorted. "You should've gone to Alesha to find out how to get Amanda to make love to you."

"I'll ask her then before I go home to Amanda. Alesha might know what might Amanda willing to make love to me," Simon replied.

"Go ask her then! The school day is almost over," David said, trying to shoo Simon out of the music classroom's door.

"Okay, okay!" Simon said, laughing and leaving the classroom.

He waited until the school bell rang that signaled the end of the school day to go into Alesha's classroom. She taught the fifth year with him while Amanda, her best friend and Simon's girlfriend, taught the year above them.

Simon knocked on the door and opened when Alesha looked up from her desk and grinned at him.

"I need your help, Alesha."

"What kind of help?" Alesha asked, standing up to collect the papers that were on her students' desks.

"I want to make love to Amanda," Simon replied, his face already starting to turn red. "Do you know what's able to turn her on?"

"Of course I do! I'm her best friend, Simon," Alesha responded. "I know these things."

"What are they then?" Simon asked, his face now a vibrant shade of red.

"She likes being bitten on her collar bone while you're snogging and she loves it when men kiss her body. If she'll let you, kiss her inner thighs. She loves that and she doesn't let many men do it to her," Alesha replied. "And pay attention to her tits when she's allowed you to make love to her."

"That's all that turns Amanda on?" Simon asked. "But how do I get her to kiss me so then we're snogging?"

"Amanda almost always takes charge of snogging and she'll snog you when she's ready and you'll know when she is," Alesha responded. "Will that help you get into Amanda's pants?"

"Yeah. I think so. We've only really pecked each other on the lips so far so the snogging advice helps," Simon answered. "Thanks, Alesha."

__

"I'm home, Amanda," Simon called out when he returned back to Amanda's apartment after school was over. "I've got things from your students."

"What have they given me?" Amanda asked, coming out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where Simon was standing.

"I don't know. I was just given the bag of stuff by the substitute teacher who's teaching your class," Simon said, putting the plastic bag containing what Amanda's students had sent her on the table. "Is Eric down for his nap?"

"Yes," Amanda replied, sitting down on one of the table's chairs and starting to go through the bag. "He gave me a harder time today about going down for his nap earlier."

"That's my boy," Simon commented. "He's like me. He doesn't like napping."

"And he's made it clear to me," Amanda laughed. She opened one of the cards that a student send her and read it.

__

"Do you want some help making dinner, 'Manda?" Simon asked, coming up to Amanda from behind and hugging her waist while she was stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"You can take over stirring the macaroni," Amanda replied. "I can't stand for that long and not take a break."

"Go sit down, darling. I can finish dinner for you," Simon responded, pecking Amanda on the cheek.

"You are such a big help to me right now, Simon. Thank you," Amanda said, handing him the spoon that she was stirring the macaroni with.

"You're welcome," Simon said. "Go sit down. You know that your hips can't take that much standing in one day."

"I know," Amanda replied, going and sitting on one of the kitchen table's chairs. "That's why I have you helping me out this week."

"I'll keep helping you out until you're completely better, 'Manda," Simon replied. "I'm just living at your apartment for the week to help you out."

"And I couldn't be happier that you're living with me for the week. I get to watch you from behind everyday," Amanda responded cheekily.

"Do you like watching my arse or something?" Simon retorted back to his girlfriend while he stirred the macaroni in the pot.

"Yes. You're my boyfriend. I'm going to watch your arse whenever I can. This week just gives me longer to look at it," Amanda replied cheekily, smirking at him and eyeing Simon's body.

"You find me hot, don't you, Amanda?" Simon asked. "I know that you're looking at my arse and body right now even though I can't see you."

"You caught me," Amanda said laughing. "I was staring at your bum. How did you even know that I was looking at your body?"

"I'm a teacher, darling. I have eyes in the back of my head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <>Hello guys! How did you guys like this chapter and what did you love about it? I love that Amanda's gotten caught looking at Simon's arse. I had a lot of fun writing that. What do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	4. chapter three: making love

Amanda knocked on David's classroom door. She had come to the school so she could check up on her students and tell them that she was alright. Amanda had come to David's classroom to ask him about Simon.

"Come in!" David was at his desk and grinned when he saw Amanda at the door. "I heard from Simon that you're his girlfriend!"

"How much had he said about me then, David?" Amanda asked, coming into the classroom.

"He can't shut up about you when he sees me," David replied. "What did you come for? Just to talk?"

"Kind of," Amanda responded. "Do you know what turns Simon on?"

"Thinking about shagging?" David asked in reply.

"Yes," Amanda answered with a red face. "And I have clue as to what turns Simon on."

"He likes women to grind on him. That never fails to get him excited," David replied. "That's all I really know other than he likes to snog."

"You don't know that much on what turns your best friend on?" Amanda questioned.

"I've only been to a strip club once with him and he walked out with a boner after a stripper ground on him and he told me it turns him on when a woman does that," David replied.

"Thanks for the help, David. I'll have to keep grinding in mind for when we're snogging," Amanda said.

__

Later that night, Amanda was getting ready for bed so she was going to try to convince Simon to get into the bath with her.

"Simon, do you want to take a bath with me?" She asked, poking her head out of the bathroom door and into her bedroom where Simon was lounging on her bed.

He had slept in the same bed as her for the past five nights and all they had done was cuddle before they slept. Simon and Amanda hadn't even snogged yet.

"A bath?" Simon asked, sitting up to look at Amanda.

"Yes," she replied. "Do you want to take one with me? I've already got the water all set."

"Sure," Simon answered, getting off the bed and coming into the bathroom. A bath meant that he and Amanda could snog if she was willing and he would get to see her naked for the first time.

Amanda grinned when he came into the bathroom. She was still dressed and was starting to undress.

"I'll get in first so you can be on top of me," Simon said, taking off his shirt.

"Okay," Amanda answered, taking off her dress so she was just left in her bra and knickers.

"You have no idea how much I want to snog you right now, 'Manda," Simon told her as he took off his jeans.

"Then snog me if you want to," Amanda replied, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"I will once we get into the tub," Simon responded.

Amanda unclipped her bra and took it off just as Simon was taking off his boxers, leaving him completely nude. He got into the tub just as Amanda took off her knickers and Simon could see Amanda naked for the first time.

Simon could feel his cock starting to stiffen just at the sight of Amanda's body as she got into the tub and put herself on top of his lap, right by his cock.

She kissed him deeply and Simon kissed her back. They were already snogging and had only been dating for around two weeks.

Amanda's hand wandered down to Simon's crotch and she was touching his cock. He could feel himself stiffen harder underneath Amanda's touch and she grinned at him and continued to snog him.

"Someone's a little excited tonight," She spoke as she continued to snog Simon.

"You're having this effect on me," Simon replied, breaking off their kiss and kissing down Amanda's neck to her collar bone, biting at her collar bone gently but enough that there would be a hickey in the morning.

Amanda moaned as Simon nipped at her collar bone and began to grind on his crotch, teasing him with her privates.

"You're driving me wild, Amanda," Simon said, moaning from Amanda grinding.

"Good," Amanda replied.

Simon brought one hand to Amanda's breasts and began to play with the nipple, making Amanda moan louder. He took the nipple on her other breast into his mouth and made Amanda moan with pleasure again as she moved her hand from Simon's crotch to hang loosely around Simon's neck

"I want you, Simon. I'm ready," Amanda spoke in between moans.

"Do you want to use a condom?" Simon questioned in reply, moving both of his hands down to Amanda's waist where they rested.

"No," Amanda replied as she moved her body and thrusted herself down onto Simon's cock. They both moaned and Simon felt his hips buck so his cock was going deeper into Amanda.

She moaned louder when she started to thrust herself with a slow pace on him and when Simon began to suck on one of her nipples again. He brought a hand down to Amanda's clit and began to rub it as she moved up and down on him quicker.

Amanda bit down on her lip to keep from moaning louder than before and squeaked when Simon started to pull on her clit. She started to thrust herself quickly on him and Simon could feel himself already getting ready to come. He rubbed and pulled faster on her clit, making Amanda moan out his name and bite her lip to keep from crying out as she came.

Simon continued to suck on Amanda's nipple, rolling it around with his tongue and made Amanda bite her lip again. She thrusted at an even quicker pace on Simon and he took his hand away from her clit and placed both of them on her waist, gripping her waist tightly.

It was just bordering on the edge of painful for Amanda's waist and her knees from kneeling on the tub floor as she thrusted at the fastest pace she could on Simon. He told her that he was going to come soon and she should get off of him in between moans coming from him. Amanda shook her head no and stayed on Simon.

His hips bucked again off of the tub floor, spilling some of the water from the bath onto the floor as he came. Amanda got off of him when he finished coming and sat in his lap again.

"That was amazing," she whispered to him, kissing him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> Hello guys! I hope that you all liked the smut in this chapter. I enjoyed writing it and there will be more smut to come. What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	5. chapter four: no more help

It had been a week since Amanda had been released from the hospital and she and Simon had been making love frequently since they first made love in the bath.

They knew that Amanda could end up getting pregnant with Simon's child because they had chosen not to use a condom but they were willing to take the risk of getting pregnant from not using the condom. Frequently Amanda would be bombarded with kisses from Simon as soon as she got into the bed she was sharing with him and she loved it.

"Morning, 'Manda," Simon said, pulling his girlfriend into a kiss as she woke up that morning.

"Morning. You don't want to kiss me right now, Simon. I have morning breath," Amanda replied though she did kiss him back. She slipped out of his arms and got out of bed. Amanda was going to go back to teaching today so she had woken up at the same time Simon did.

It was a Friday so it meant that the students would be riled up by the prospect of the weekend coming but Amanda could handle them. It also didn't help that it was two weeks before the Christmas holidays so it meant the students would be board and act up in class.

"Are you happy to be going back to teaching, 'Manda?" Simon asked as he got out of bed and began to get dressed for work.

"Of course I am. I want to teach again," Amanda responded. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She and Simon had made love last night, so it made Amanda slightly sticky in between her legs and her face was sweaty from making love for about half the night.

She got into the shower because she was already naked from last night. Amanda had slept naked since the night she and Simon had made love for the first time. Amanda quickly washed her body and stood in the warm water, looking for hickeys on her body and she did find them. She would have to wear a top or a dress that hid her collar bone from sight.

Alesha would know that Amanda and Simon shagged even if Amanda didn't tell her. Alesha just knew whenever Amanda made love and the hickeys couldn't be seen.

"Do you need help, Amanda?" Simon asked.

"I'm good, Simon. I don't need you trying to shag me and I can wash myself," Amanda said, turning off the water. She heard Simon mutter out a swear word and she laughed. He had been trying to get into the shower with Amanda since they had made love.

Amanda dried her body off, wrapping the towel around her body underneath her armpits, and went back into her bedroom. Simon had already gotten dressed for work so he had left the bedroom and left Amanda alone so she could get dressed for the day.

She pulled on an old cream and white stripped dress that hid the hickeys on her collarbone and the sleeves went down to her wrists. It was a fairly tight fitting dress so Amanda paired it with a pair of black ballet flats. She couldn't wear a tight fitting dress with heels around Simon because he would always be kissing her and he would be running his hands up and down her waist. She had made that mistake yesterday when she had went to the school to check up on her kids and tell them that she was coming back on Friday.

__

The school day had gone fairly well. No one had to be sent to the headmaster's office that day although the students were acting up. That was more towards the end of the day that the students were starting to act up.

Simon came into her classroom after the last student had left her room for the day and closed the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around Amanda and hugged her from behind as she typed at her laptop.

"How'd the day go, love?" Simon asked, kissing the top of her head. He had called her love for the first time and it made Amanda's heart flutter.

"Fairly well. You're calling me love now? What happened to darling, Simon?" She replied, turning the wheeled desk chair around so she could face him.

"Yes. I was starting to get tired of calling you darling, 'Manda," Simon replied. "Can we put grades in together?"

"Sure," Amanda said, moving her laptop and shifting over in her desk chair so Simon could sit beside her. He sat down beside her and he pulled her onto his lap after he set down his laptop. Simon put his arms around her once again and started to kiss her.

"Was grading together just a ruse so you could sit me on your lap and snog me?" Amanda asked, turning her head to meet Simon's lips and she kissed him back.

"Possibly but we can get some grading done and then snog," Simon answered.

"That sounds nice but we'll have to leave at different times from my classroom. Someone might see us leaving at the same time and suspect that we're dating," Amanda replied. "Ready to grade?"

"Yes but I want to get to snogging soon, love," Simon said, kissing Amanda's neck.

Amanda began to try to type while Simon was nuzzling and kissing her neck, his laptop laid on her desk.

"You're making this hard to do, love," Amanda commented, continuing to type in grades on her laptop and she moved her head to the side so Simon could have better access to her neck.

"I know. That's the point because I just want to snog you, Amanda," Simon replied. "When can you snog me?"

"I have one more student to put a grade in for, Simon and then I'll snog you," Amanda responded, rolling her eyes and turning her head to kiss Simon.

Amanda turned around so her legs were wrapped around the back of her desk chair and she kissed Simon, finally snogging him back completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> Hello guys! Did you guys like this chapter because of the snogging ending or did you like another part of it? I really liked writing this chapter because of the ending! I was so tempted to make a smut chapter of Amanda and Simon making love on Amanda's desk. Maybe I'll do that as a one shot. What do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	6. chapter five: moving in

"We can't do this here, Simon. We'll be caught by someone," Amanda spoke as Simon kissed her neck and slid his hand up her thigh, inching closer to her privates.

"You're right. We should go to my house then so we don't get caught shagging in your classroom, love," Simon replied as he moved his hand from Amanda's thigh to rest by his side.

Amanda got up from where she was sitting in his lap and said, "we don't have any protection anyways. I could get pregnant without protection."

She took her laptop and put it into the case for it and then put the case into her teacher bag. Amanda put on her coat and took off her identification tag that she had to wear to get into the school building off her neck. She saw the ring on a chain that she wore everyday and knew that it was time to take it off. Amanda had fallen in love with Simon so she found herself thinking of Chris less and less often than before she had met Simon.

Simon got up from Amanda's desk chair and left her classroom with his laptop so he could get his things. He came back into Amanda's classroom a few minutes later with his bag in his hands.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm ready."

__

Simon and Amanda were laying in his bed naked, a condom on the floor next to Simon when he asked her.

"Amanda, would you like to move in with me?" He asked, looking at her as they cuddled.

"Move in with you? Isn't it a little early for me to move in with you in our relationship?" Amanda was hesitant to answer the question that Simon had asked her.

"So? We're in love with each other so why don't you move in with me and Eric?" Simon inquired.

"I'll move in with you, Simon, but we have to tell the headmaster of the school that we're dating. He's going to be wondering why I'm going to work with you and why we're leaving together," Amanda replied, giving Simon her answer.

"You're right. We should tell the headmaster after you move in with me. When are you going to move in with me and Eric then?" Simon asked as he cuddled Amanda.

"This weekend but I have to find boxes. Should I only bring my clothes with me when I move in?" Amanda replied, asking a question of her own.

"Yeah. You're not going to need anything else. I already have everything. Maybe you can bring some of your furniture with you," Simon responded and he kissed Amanda's head. "Will I get a reward at bedtime for helping you out the entire time?"

"You're so sex driven," Amanda commented. "Possibly. Depends on what I make you do and how tired we are by the end of the day."

Simon kissed Amanda again and said, "good but I want a reward for asking you the question if you wanted to move in with you."

"I'll give you a reward, Simon," Amanda replied, rolling her eyes and kissed Simon back.

__

"Hey, Amanda, that's the last box!" Simon yelled as he brought the last box of clothing out of Amanda's apartment. Amanda followed him, locked the door, and pocketed the keys.

She was going to keep the apartment in case one of them had to get away from each other and she had paid three months rent ahead the day before Simon had asked her to move in so they would have her apartment to go to in case of a fight and Amanda was mad at Simon so he would have somewhere to sleep instead of on the couch.

"Good. Can you bring that one to your car, love? I have no more room in my car," Amanda replied.

"Am I getting my reward when we get back to our house?" Simon asked as they walked down the stairs of the apartment building.

"You've only earned the snogging part of your reward," Amanda spoke. "You have to help me unpack everything to get the full reward."

"Do I have to wait that long?" Simon asked, groaning.

"Yes. You're obsessed with shagging me," Amanda commented.

"That's because you're beautiful," Simon retorted. "I'm obsessed with looking at your body and kissing your body."

"Thank you but you are obsessed with shagging me. You basically just said it," Amanda said as they reached Simon's car. He put the box he was carrying into the car on his passenger seat.

"I'll meet you at our house, 'Manda, and I know," Simon replied, giving Amanda a quick peck on the lips before he got in his car.

"I'll see you in less than half an hour," Amanda responded, pecking her boyfriend back before she got into her car.

They drove to Simon's house and started to bring in the boxes of Amanda's things. Simon read the label of one of the boxes and raised an eyebrow at Amanda.

"What?" She asked. She had no clue what the box said because the label was facing Simon.

"Sex toys, love?" Simon replied. "Do you really use these?"

"I used them before I started dating you and I've used one of them a couple of days ago after you left my apartment," Amanda said, blushing a bright red.

"Can we use them for my reward, love?" Simon asked as he put the box down on top of the bed that they were going to share now.

"Possibly but it depends on how tired I am after you help me unpack everything," Amanda replied.

"I can take it slow if you're tired at the end of today, Amanda," Simon said, going back out side to get another box while Amanda was starting to unpack the box of clothes that she had brought in.

"I don't want to fall asleep while we're making love though. Your reward, as you keep putting it, might not happen tonight. It might happen tomorrow morning possibly," Amanda replied when Simon came back upstairs into the bedroom with another box of Amanda's clothes.

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow though," Simon replied. "I want to have you tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> hey guys! I have my phone back so that means that the update schedule is back to normal. I hope that you liked this chapter. What did you love about it and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	7. chapter six: making love again

"Ugh, my back is knotted up," Amanda complained as she laid in bed that night.

"I have a way that I can fix that for you," Simon said.

"How? Shagging me?" Amanda joked, laughing a bit.

"And you say that I have my mind in the gutter," Simon retorted.

"We both have our minds in the gutter," Amanda replied, "but how will you get rid of the knots in my back?"

"I'll give you a massage," Simon replied. "I'll see if I can find any lotion that I can use on you." He took Amanda's pyjama shirt off of her and told her to lay on her stomach before he found lotion in Amanda's nightstand.

"Ready?" He asked as he squeezed some lotion out of the bottle and then put his hands on Amanda's back. She shivered when he put his hands on her.

"It's a little cold," she commented, "but yes."

Simon started to rub the lotion on Amanda's back and Amanda was letting out hums of pleasure from Simon giving her the massage.

"Are you liking the massage?" He asked, laughing as Amanda hummed again when he went lower on her back, closer to her arse.

"Yes; I'm loving it," Amanda replied as Simon took his hands off of Amanda and began to rub her shoulders. Her shoulders raised up when Simon began to rub them and he laughed from her reaction.

"Will you make love to me after this?" Simon asked cheekily.

"Yes because you're making my back feel better," Amanda replied. She let out a quiet squeak when Simon squeezed at her arse through her pyjama pants. He was doing that to get her to need him.

Simon laughed again from Amanda's reaction and said, "didn't expect me to do that?"

"No!" Amanda replied as Simon began to rub the sides of her body, touching the scar by her ribs on one side.

"All the knots are out of your back now," Simon spoke, kissing the side of Amanda's neck as she was laying on her stomach.

"Thank you, love," Amanda replied as she turned around so she could face Simon. They kissed and Simon resumed kissing at Amanda's neck, making her hum in pleasure again.

Simon went lower on Amanda's neck and started to kiss at her collar bone, nipping the skin lightly. Amanda let out a quiet moan and wrapped her legs around Simon as he kissed her body. She felt his erection starting to grow as he kissed her collar bone, leaving a series of hickeys along it.

He went lower on Amanda's body and was starting to kiss and play with her breasts. She moaned and arched her back, pushing her breast into farther into Simon's hand.

Simon smirked, knowing that he was making Amanda melt underneath his touch. He stopped playing with her breasts and took off his own shirt, then resumed touching Amanda's body. He kissed her stomach and just above the waist band of her pyjama pants, trying to tease her. Simon moved back up Amanda's body, kissing in between her breasts.

"I want you, Simon," she spoke, biting her lip a bit to keep moans from escaping her mouth.

"You have wait," Simon responded, smirking slightly and he kissed her again.

"Why?" Amanda asked, frowning at Simon.

"Because I want to keep kissing you and we're going to build up to making love," Simon responded, kissing Amanda's lips passionately.

He took off Amanda's pyjama pants and began to kiss above her knickers. Simon kicked off his own pyjama pants, showing off the erection he had gained while he had been snogging Amanda and kissing her body. His erection was pressing, almost painfully into Amanda's thighs as he continued to kiss the skin above her knickers.

"We're going to need a condom, Simon," Amanda said, trying not to moan from Simon kissing above her knickers.

"Give me one then," Simon replied, still kissing close to Amanda's crotch. He took off Amanda's knickers, leaving her completely naked, and then kicked off his boxers, revealing his erection to Amanda.

She got into her nightstand and pulled out a condom, unwrapping it before she handed it to Simon. He put it on as quickly as he could but waited to thrust into Amanda. Simon started to kiss Amanda's breasts again and play with her nipples.

Amanda moaned loudly and tightened her legs around Simon. He took that as the cue to thrust into Amanda, thrusting in slowly and keeping his pace slow. Amanda moaned as he entered her, loosening the grip her legs had around Simon's back.

Simon moved one of his hand from where he had put it on Amanda's hip to steady himself while he had entered her and began to play with one of Amanda's breasts again as he thrusted, slowly picking up speed and making Amanda moan again.

Amanda gripped the bed sheets with her hands in pleasure and moaned as Simon thrusted in her quicker than he was before. He shifted his other hand from Amanda's hip and began to rub at her clit while continuing to play with her right breasts.

Amanda moaned louder than before and then bite her lip. Eric was sleeping in the house and Amanda and Simon didn't want to be heard. Simon quickened his pace, thrusting faster than before and rubbed Amanda's clit quickly making her bite her lip harder to keep from crying out Simon's name in pleasure as she came.

Simon was starting to get close as he was beginning to moan more frequently as he thrusted and picked up his speed again. He kept on rubbing at Amanda's clit and came, moaning out Amanda's name quietly. She came as he rode out his climax, this time moaning his name just as quiet as he had moaned hers.

"You have to stop teasing me like that with those kisses earlier," Amanda commented as Simon laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"You love it though," he retorted. "I saw the way you were reacting."

"You're cruel to me sometimes already," Amanda said, rolling her eyes and blurted out, stuttering, "I'm in l-love with y-you Simon. I l-love y-you."

Simon blushed and kissed Amanda's head, saying, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! How smutty is this chapter? It feels like I'm publishing a lot of smut today but I like it because I love writing smut. What did you guys like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter.


	8. chapter seven: trumpet

Simon was trying to put a box into the closet of the bedroom he shared with Amanda when the case fell out. It landed with a loud thud and he swore. It was an instrument case from when he had been in school and it wasn't supposed to fall out of his closet.

"What was that thud from, Simon?" Amanda asked, coming into the bedroom and saw him bent over to pick up the case.

"This fell out of the closet," he responded, indicating the instrument case in his hands.

"What is it?" Amanda questioned as Simon put the case on the bed.

"My old trumpet from when I did band in secondary school," Simon replied, taking the trumpet out of the case and inspecting it for any damage from the fall it had taken.

"You were in band?" Amanda asked, sitting down next to Simon on the bed. "I was in band during secondary school too."

"Yes. What instrument were you? Let me guess, flute?" Simon responded as he put the trumpet back into the case.

"Nope. I was trombone instead. I belonged to the second craziest section in band during secondary school. The trumpets were the craziest at my school," Amanda replied, grinning. "Do you still play the trumpet at all?"

"A little. I don't play it that often. I haven't played it in about six months," Simon responded to Amanda's question. "The trumpets were the most insane at my school too. Some of them had such big egos that they made the stereotype about trumpets having larges egos true."

"Must be why you're a good kisser is because you played trumpet in secondary school," Amanda said cheekily, grinning at Simon again. "Could you please play something for me?"

"I could say the same about you, 'Manda. If I can remember any songs that you could know," Simon replied, taking the trumpet back out of the case. "Let's see if even remember what to do when an instrument is sharp or flat."

"When in doubt, pull out," Amanda spoke cheekily and then laughed. "Sorry. Bit of an inside joke from when I was in band."

"I get it," Simon said chuckling. "Someone came up with it because it had the double meaning and one of those was sexual?"

"I was the one who came up with it out of all people. Nerdy, short girl with a trombone. The band teacher didn't see that joke coming at all," Amanda replied, still laughing. "I was extremely cheeky and had somewhat sexual jokes when I was in school."

"It's always the small, nerdy girls that have the most sexual jokes," Simon commented, starting to laugh. "What do you want me to play for you?"

"Maybe a Christmas song? It is Christmas eve after all," Amanda replied. It was Christmas eve and the last day of school had before holiday break was the winter solstice.

"I'll play a Christmas carol if I can remember any. I haven't played Christmas songs in a while. Maybe since last year," Simon said as he lifted the trumpet up to his lips. He started to go through the scales he remembered with his eyes closed. His face started to go red as he played the highest notes of the scales, making Amanda laugh.

When she had played trombone in secondary school, her face would always be red after playing during band class or it would be going purple as she held high notes on the trombone. Some of her best memories had come from being in band class during her school years and now she could trade band class memories with Simon since he had played trumpet during secondary school.

Simon stopped playing the scale he was on when he saw Amanda starting to laugh.

"Is my face going red or purple?" He asked.

"Red," Amanda replied, no longer laughing. "As red as a tomato."

"Let's see if you ever played this Christmas song and you're going to laugh at my face," Simon said as he brought the trumpet back up to his lips and began to play a Christmas song.

At first, Amanda didn't recognize the song but as Simon gained more confidence as he played, she recognized the song. It was Jingle Bell Rock that he was playing. Amanda had played that when she was in school as well and somehow she could still remember the slide positions for the notes.

She started to hum what her part had been when she had played the song in school. Jingle Bell Rock had been played every year without fail for the winter concert for band and chorus at where she had gone to secondary school.

Simon's face had started to go purple as he held the highest note of the song and he couldn't get all the way up to it so he stopped playing.

"Play the rest of it!" Amanda said. She had enjoyed his playing and he had heard her humming one of the trombone parts to it. "I want to hear the rest of it!"

"That one note is too high for me. I would need more practice to hit that one but I can play the rest of it for you," Simon replied. He began where the high note he hadn't been able to reach ended and played the rest of the song.

Amanda clapped and grinned at him, saying, "I loved it. I played that song every year when I was in secondary school and I grew to hate it by my last year of school."

"I only played it once and I was the one who got the solo. That might've boosted up my ego a little," Simon spoke, chuckling a bit.

"Band always brings the best out of people and it connects them," Amanda replied. "That's why I was in band."

"Me too," Simon responded. "I fell in love with music and it was really my band teacher who made me want to teach as well as a couple of my regular teachers. Now that's connected us, 'Manda."

"It has," Amanda spoke, standing up and giving Simon a peck on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! Happy superbowl Sunday if you like football. I'm rooting for the patriots. Who are you all rooting for? I think this chapter is so cute and Christmassy. The inside joke Amanda uses is a real one that my band has and we're high schoolers so it has to be inappropriate! Bye until the next chapter!


	9. chapter eight: christmas

Amanda was woken up by a child jumping onto the bed that she slept in with Simon now. She had moved in with Simon although they had only been dating for three weeks. So far, it had been one of the best decisions she had made because she could see her boyfriend literally everyday of the week.

Amanda opened her eyes and saw Eric straddling Simon's legs, almost bouncing with excitement from it being Christmas morning.

"Give us a little more sleep, Eric, then we can get stockings and open presents," Simon said. He saw that Amanda was awake and he pulled the blankets farther up on their bodies although they were already completely cover but Amanda's breasts were dangerously close to being exposed to Eric.

"But I wanna do it now," Eric said, getting off from Simon's leg and trying to pull his father out of bed.

"Give your father and I ten more minutes of sleep, please, Eric," Amanda said, cuddling closer to Simon with her head already on his chest from when they had been sleeping before Eric had woken them up.

"Alright," Eric said, giving into Amanda and Simon's pleas to let them sleep a little longer. He left the room and went into his bedroom but stopped at the stairs as if he was tempted to go down.

"We have to get dressed, love," Simon said, kissing Amanda's forehead. "We can't stay naked in bed this morning. Eric'll be back soon."

"I would much rather be cuddling you naked but I'll get in pyjamas. How much of me did Eric see when he came in?" Amanda asked, picking up her discarded knickers and nightgown from last night. She pulled on the knickers underneath the cover and slipped into the nightgown, sitting up to put it on and over her arse.

"Not too much. He almost saw your nipples though," Simon replied, putting on his abandoned shirt he had worn to bed until he and Amanda had made love. He and Amanda had gotten up in the middle of the night to stuff the stockings and put out the presents to make it appear as though Santa had come during the night. Simon had put on his pyjama pants and underwear to put out the presents but he hadn't put on his shirt.

Amanda had gotten undressed again last night after she and Simon had done what Santa was supposed to do for Eric and had stayed undressed for the rest of the night.

"We have to be more careful when we're pulling up the covers then after I give you your Christmas present tonight," Amanda said, hinting at what Simon's present from her was going to be.

"What, do I get to make love to you all night tonight?" Simon asked, sitting up in bed nd pulling Amanda to him.

"Maybe," Amanda replied. The door to their bedroom creaked open and Eric looked inside. He ran into the bedroom and jumped up onto the bed again.

"Let's get the stockings, Daddy!" He said exuberantly.

"Alright, alright," Simon said as he got out of bed and left the room with Eric. After he left Amanda got up from bed and she put on a pair of leggings underneath the nightgown as there was a chill in the air. She got back into bed and waited for Eric and Simon to come back into the bedroom.

__

Eric dug through his stocking and pulled out something from the bottom. He pulled out a packet of his favourite candy and looked to Simon if he could have some of it.

"No candy before breakfast," Simon said as he pulled out a book Amanda had gotten for him out of his stocking. Amanda had found her favourite brand of chocolate in her stocking and she was taking pieces off the bar and popping them into her mouth as she was taking things out of her stocking.

"How come 'Manda's having chocolate?" Eric asked, looking at the half eaten chocolate bar that was beside Amanda on the bed.

"She's not supposed to be eating that yet," Simon said, taking the piece of chocolate out of Amanda's hand and putting it with the bar and wrapping them up.

"I'm an adult, Simon, and I haven't had a Christmas with my boyfriend in years," Amanda retorted. "I think I'm allowed to have chocolate."

Eric grinned at the fact that he got Amanda in trouble and he took a colouring book out of his stocking. Amanda pulled out a colouring book and it was filled with word art of how teachers swore around their students.

Simon laughed when he pulled out the same colouring book that he had gotten for Amanda and she had bought it for him. Amanda laughed as well because they had gotten the same thing for each other.

Eric got up from the bed and and he started to pull Amanda and Simon out of bed to open presents as he had already taken everything out of his stocking.

"Do we really have to open presents right now, Eric?" Simon asked as Eric tugged on Simon's arm again.

"Yes," Eric answered determinedly. "We havta."

Eric stood in front of Simon and he put his hands on his hips, similar to how Amanda stood when she was determined or she was reprimanding students in her class. Simon almost laughed at how similar they acted and it was almost as if Amanda had been Eric's birth mother as they shared many personality traits with each other.

"We can cuddle on the couch, Simon, while we open the presents Santa brought," Amanda said. Simon had been cuddling Amanda while they opened the stockings and she being hugged by one of Simon's arms and had been resting with her head against Simon's shoulder as they cuddled.

"Fine," Simon said, giving into the fact he wasn't going to win this battle against his girlfriend and his son. Amanda and Simon got out of bed and then let Eric drag them downstairs, extremly excitedly, so they could open presents almost like a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! Did you like how festive this chapter was? This was one of my favorites to write out of this sequel, except for all of the smut scenes. I was tempted to write Simon and Amanda having a morning shag but this was better. What do you think is going to happen next? Hint, it's something big. What did you like about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	10. chapter nine: cheater

It was the first day back from winter holiday when she came into his classroom. It was Bridget, the substitute that had taken over Amanda's class when she had been unconscious for the entire month of November.

The entire time Bridget had been the substitute for Amanda, she had been flirting with Simon relentlessly although she had a boyfriend. Simon had been forced to hear Bridget and her boyfriend shag almost everyday after school had ended and it had always been on Amanda's desk. He didn't like Bridget very much because of how much she had been trying to get in his pants.

It had been disgusting and now she was in his classroom.

"Hey, babe," She said, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers. She was trying to flirt with Simon again.

"Don't call me babe, Bridget. I have a girlfriend," Simon snapped at the blonde woman twirling her hair around her finger.

"That's why I want to talk to you, Simon," Bridget responded, almost sweetly.

"Why?" Simon asked, not bothering to look up from the writing papers his students had written and he was grading.

"Amanda isn't right for you. She's not that sexy. I mean look at the size of her hips and her tits are tiny. And she probably only wants to shag with condoms on and in missionary positon," Bridget spoke. "I would be so much better for you. I'm so much more sexy. My tits are double d's so that means I can give you tit jobs on your cock."

She moved her body as a form of emphasis. It wasn't working on Simon. It was disgusting with the way she was trying to get him to break up with Amanda.

"Amanda is perfect for me no matter what. She's sexy to me and I love her. We're only a month into our relationship, Bridget. I'm not going to break up with my girlfriend," Simon replied, almost snapping it at Bridget.

"She's not perfect for you and I am. I'll let you fuck me in my asshole whenever you want and I bet Amanda wouldn't even want to try anal," Bridget argued to Simon. "She's not the experimenting type and you are. You need a girl who's willing to experiment with fucking."

"No thank you, Bridget. I'm not going to break up with Amanda just to shag you. I love Amanda and nothing's going to change that," Simon replied. He was starting to get annoyed with Bridget's attempt at trying to seduce him by insulting Amanda, his girlfriend.

"You don't have to break up with Amanda to fuck me," Bridget countered Simon's side of the argument. "You can fuck me right now, right here."

She pushed the papers that he was grading down onto the floor and sat herself onto Simon's lap. He pushed her off of his lap but she got right back onto his and started biting at his earlobe gently.

"Bridget, stop. I am not going to cheat on Amanda ever. I can't," Simon snapped again and pushed her off. This time she perched herself onto his desk and began to nibble at his earlobe again. "Bridget, stop."

"You know you want me," Bridget argued, whispering into his ear as she continued to nibble gently at Simon's earlobe.

"No, I do not. I have a girlfriend, Bridget, whom I'm not going to cheat on!" Simon said, ripping himself away from Bridget.

"It's not cheating, Simon. It's friends with benefits," Bridget replied as she got up from where she was perched on Simon's desk and moved so she was against him, putting her hands behind his neck.

"It's not cheating, Simon. It's friends with benefits," Bridget replied as she got up from where she was perched on Simon's desk and moved so she was against him, putting her hands behind his neck.

Simon shrugged off her hands and she put them onto his chest.

"You know you want me," she repeated, whispering into his ear again. "And I'll let you have me."

"I have a girlfriend. I am not going to shag you, Bridget. It's not going to happen," Simon spoke tersely.

"I know what gets you excited. It gets many men excited," Bridget said. She began to grind on Simon's cock through his jeans. He began to think of something that wouldn't let him get an erection.

He didn't love Bridget at all. He was not going to shag her.

"Bridget, stop it! I have a girlfriend," Simon roared at her. He pushed her off and she perched herself on his desk again. "I am not going to shag you at all!"

"You want me, Simon, and you know it," Bridget insisted.

Simon stood up and opened his classroom door, saying, "get out of my classroom, Bridget. You're a slut and you were going to rape me if I hadn't stopped you. Get out of my classroom and get out of this school. You're disgusting. I am going to report this."

"I wasn't going to rape you," Bridget insisted, moving closer to Simon. "We were just going to shag. You know you want me."

"I don't want you at all!" Simon roared at her. "Get out of my classroom!"

She stood in front of Simon and she put her lips to his. She kissed him passionately and he almost kissed her back.

"Come on, just kiss me, Simon," Bridget said, kissing Simon and he wasn't kissing her back. He pulled himself away from her but she had latched her arms around him while she had been kissing him. When he tried to pull away and speak, she pushed herself back on him and kissed Simon again.

She had kissed him and he had kissed her back accidentally.

"Get out of my classroom!" Simon yelled, detaching himself from Bridget when he realized what he had done.

"Fine. Guess you'll never have me," Bridget replied, finally leaving the classroom.

Amanda is going to kill me or break up with me when I tell her about this or I can not her and be guilty for the rest of my life, Simon thought, thinking of the accidental kiss he had given Bridget. He hadn't meant to but he cheated on Amanda against his own will and it pained him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! Really dramatic chapter here because Simon just cheated on Amanda by accident. What do you think her reaction is going to be like? I hope that you guys liked this chapter and what did you love about it? Bye until the next chapter!


	11. chapter ten: fight

Amanda was kissing Simon and he wasn't kissing back as passionately as she was kissing him so it worried her.

"Is everything okay, Simon?" She asked in between kisses. "You've been quiet all night and you usually kiss with more passion."

"No, I'm fine," Simon answered too quickly. He was hiding something from Amanda and she had to find out what it was.

"Simon, I know that you're lying."

"No, I'm not. I'm fine, love. Don't worry about me," Simon replied.

"You're not fine, Simon. Something's bothering you. It's okay to tell me what it is," Amanda said, kissing Simon again and laying down next to him in bed.

"It's just that you're not going to like what I would tell you," Simon replied as he sat up in bed.

"It's okay, Simon," Amanda insisted.

"No, it's not going to be. Bridget came into my classroom after school today," Simon revealed, hanging his head in his hands. "She kissed me and well... I kissed her back."

"You what?!" Amanda was almost livid at the news.

"It was an accident, I swear! She kissed me first and I tried to push her away and when I did, I kissed her by accident," Simon said, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, love."

"I can't trust you anymore, Simon. You've broken my trust in you and it's going to take you a long time to rebuild it," Amanda replied forcefully, getting up from bed and going to the closet. "It's best if we take a break while you're trying to do that."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Simon asked, hiccuping with tears. "I said I was extremely sorry, 'Manda."

"I know but sorry doesn't cut it. You can't be sorry enough to fix this. You have to rebuild my trust in you," Amanda snapped at him as she pulled out an old backpack from the closet. "We have to take a break if you want to fix this."

"Are you going to move out then?" Simon asked tentatively.

"Yes," Amanda replied. She ripped some of her clothing off of the hangers and stuffed it into her backpack. Amanda opened the dresser and began shoving undergarments into the bag and a few old shirts and jeans.

"Do you want help packing?" Simon asked, getting up from his place on the bed with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"No," Amanda snapped. "I'll come back tomorrow afternoon to get the rest of my things."

__

Amanda sank into her bed in her apartment. She had paid enough rent to last her a few months last time she had paid so she could still live there. She got up with her eyes full of tears and began to put the clothes she had grabbed away in her dresser almost robotically.

She turned music on her phone, putting on Carrie Underwood's song See You Again.

"Said goodbye, turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone  
Faded into the setting sun  
Slipped away  
But I won’t cry  
Cause I know I’ll never be lonely  
For you are the stars to me  
You are the light I follow," Carrie's voice sang out.

She had broken up with Simon, technically they were taking a break though. He had to rebuild her trust in him and she was already missing him with all of her heart. It had become a repeat of Chris. It had left her heart broken into pieces.

"I’ll see you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
'Til I see you again," Amanda sang weakly with Carrie's voice.

Amanda was already dying to get back together with Simon nut she couldn't yet.

I can't yet, she thought. He has to rebuild my trust in him but I still love him.

"I can hear those echoes in the wind at night  
Calling me back in time  
Back to you  
In a place far away  
Where the water meets the sky  
The thought of it makes me smile  
You are my tomorrow."

She pulled out a grey lump from the backpack. She had accidentally taken one of Simon's sweatshirts. Her tears threatened to spill out so she let them. She sat down, hanging her head in the sweatshirt. It even smelled like him and that made her cry harder.

"I will see you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
'Till I see you again." Amanda had given up singing and cried freely into the sweatshirt as Carrie sang on.

"Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking  
But I stay strong and I hold on 'cause I know  
I will see you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, yeah yeah."

Amanda sobbed heavily into the sweatshirt, thoroughly soaking it with her tears. She wanted Simon back and apologize to him for taking the break.

"I will see you again,   
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me,   
'Till I see you again  
'Till I see you again  
'Till I see you again yeah yeah yeah whoa  
'Till I see you again  
Said goodbye turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone."

The song finished and playing that song had made Amanda lose control over her emotions and cry. She had to apologize but he had to rebuild her trust in him at the same time. Amanda needed to get drunk but there was nothing in her apartment so she couldn't drink anything. She just had to deal with the heartbreak she put herself through by taking a break from dating Simon.

She had to fix what she had done but it would take so much time and Amanda didn't know how she would do it. All she could think of was how much she had most likely broken Simon's heart by breaking up with him. He must have been crying as hard as she was and they couldn't comfort each other.

It just hurt so much and there was nothing Simon and Amanda could do to comfort each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! Heartwrenching chapter, I know. I hated writing this chapter because simanda was broken up. Do you think that they'll get back together or stay on the break forever? I hoped that you guys at least liked this part. What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	12. chapter eleven: moving out

Amanda brought boxes to Simon's house and began to pack her things into them. Simon wasn't home yet with Eric and they wouldn't be home for another hour. Amanda packed her things quickly and efficiently to avoid seeing Simon.

She knew that she broke his heart by saying that they had to take a break so he could rebuild Amanda's trust in him. She had left him crying last night and she had broken down when she had gotten home and had found the sweatshirt she had accidentally taken from him.

Amanda taped up the box and moved on to packing the next one. Tears were still in her eyes and she was afraid that she would cry if Simon came home early from school. She had left as soon as the last student left her classroom to avoid seeing Simon today and she had went in early to avoid seeing him in the morning.

If she saw him now, Amanda thought that she would break down crying and tell him that she was sorry for saying that they should take a break. She couldn't see him and if she though of him, she felt like bawling her eyes out.

__

Simon had gotten his heart broken by Amanda last night when she had suggested that they took a break from their relationship. He had broke down crying even harder than what Amanda had seen after she left his house to go to her apartment. He knew that he had broken her heart and lost her trust in him by kissing Bridget back accidentally.

He had tried to explain it to her but she didn't want to hear it and just about broke up with him. He hadn't even told her what Bridget had done to him.

Bridget had sexually assaulted Simon and he did report her the next day. The day after he had confessed to Amanda that he had accidentally kissed Bridget. It would take a long time for him to trust Amanda but he knew that she wouldn't take advantage of him.

Simon just wanted to date Amanda again and it had been a week since she had said that they needed to take a break. He hadn't been able to sleep for two nights. Simon wanted to feel Amanda in his arms while they slept again and he couldn't.

She refused to live at his house again until they got back together, if they did.

He wanted to date Amanda again but it was too soon to do so.

__

Alesha had noticed how strange Amanda was acting around Simon and how oddly she talked about him to Alesha. When Simon and Amanda had been dating, Amanda couldn't stop talking about Simon to Alesha and now Amanda wasn't talking about Simon at all.

"What's wrong Amanda?" Alesha demanded a week after Simon and Amanda had broken up. "I need to know."

"Simon kissed another woman," Amanda snapped at Alesha. Amanda would always snap now if Alesha tried asking Amanda what was wrong. "He said it was an accident but I don't trust him now."

"He did what?!" Alesha asked, taken by surprise. "So you broke up with him then?"

"Yes. We're taking a break from being in a relationship," Amanda replied. "I want to date him though. I still love him but I can't trust him now."

"You love him still?" Alesha asked, hugging Amanda and she hugged back, leaning into Alesha's shoulder because she was taller than Amanda.

"Yes. I love him so much still," Amanda repeated, starting to cry on Alesha's shoulder.

Alesha rubbed Amanda's back and hugged her tighter, saying, "It will get better with time. Have you even talked to him since you broke up?"

"No. I broke his heart and he broke mine so why should I?" Amanda asked in between sniffles.

"You're co-workers. You're going to have to talk to Simon at some time," Alesha replied.

__

On the other side of the school, Simon was telling David what had happened between him and Amanda.

"I broke her heart by doing that, David," Simon said. "How do I fix it?"

"Apologize to her," David responded. "Buy her flowers, take her on a nice date. Stuff like that."

"But she's not talking to me at all. She hasn't said a word to me since we broke up and I've already said that I was extremely sorry, David," Simon replied, almost snapping it at the other man.

"She'll come to her senses eventually, Simon. I mean, you're hot, you're good in bed," David joked, making Simon grin and laugh.

"I don't know about hot or good in bed. She hadn't said if I was good in bed at all when we were together," Simon replied, laughing at what David had said.

"You're good in bed, Simon and you're a good snogger too," David joked. "I should know about you being a good snogger anyways."

Simon laughed loudly because David clearly remember when Simon had passed his exams to become a teacher and he and David had gone out to celebrate. Both David and Simon had gotten drunk and had snogged that night, waking up in bed together and Simon swearing he was straight to David although both of them were still in their clothes from the night before.

"David!" Simon chatised, still laughing though. "You still remember that night from twenty years ago?!"

"Course I do! We became teachers on the same day so we celebrated by getting drunk and then snogging at your house that night. I would've liked to see you naked though," David replied, cheekily.

Simon chatised with his face flushed, "David! You've got to stop being so smutty!"

"Can't help it, Si. I'm gay so wired into my brain anyways and I won't ever stop being smutty," David replied, howling with laughter and grinning cheekily at Simon.

"You're never going to stop being so smutty, are you, David?" Simon asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Nope!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! Have you seen all of the signals that damon is real on David's Instagram? The bracelets, the fact they were dancing. It's all there! What did you guys like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	13. chapter twelve: one night stand

The club lights pulsed and Simon maneuvered his way around drunken people grinding on each other. The lights were bothering his eyes and the too loud music was making his head pound. Simon made his way to the door quickly, grabbing his coat, and stepped out into the cool air of London.

David had forced Simon to go out to a club to get Simon's mind off of Amanda, as she was now completely Simon's ex girlfriend, out of his head. Simon still thought about Amanda incessantly and according to David, needed to fill the void in his heart by getting another girlfriend but Simon knew that wasn't possible. No young woman at a club would want to sleep with a single father who had a four year old son. There was no filling the void in his heart with another woman because Simon wanted Amanda to be his girlfriend again.

Simon saw a young woman with dark skin and hair sitting on a nearby bench and reading a thick book. He went over to the woman and he sat down next to her.

"Club bothering you too?" The dark haired woman asked him.

"Just a little bit. I'm too old to go clubbing," Simon replied.

"I'm just not cut out for dancing like that. I'm not that bad of a slut like my friends," the woman explained. "I prefer my books."

__

Simon learned that the woman's name was Cassandra as he continued to talk to her. He learned that she was single so he told her that he was also single. He brought her to his home as David had taken Eric to his house for the night so Simon could bring a girl home and in David's words, fuck her brains out.

That was what Simon was going to try to do. Simon was going to shag Cassandra although his mind was still firmly on Amanda.

Simon pulled Cassandra into his bedroom and she took off her shirt as they snogged on top of Simon's unmade bed. Her breasts were larger than Amanda's and so were Cassandra's hips. They snogged again and her tongue slipped into Simon's mouth where they battled for dominance.

Cassandra fumbled for Simon's belt buckle and she took it off of him and then took off his shirt. She kissed Simon hungrily, their tongues still battling for dominance. She flipped Simon over and straddled his lap, kissing down his chest.

Cassandra took off her skirt and knickers, leaving herself just in her purple bra. Simon's cock wasn't hardening as she grinded herself on Simon's lap. She frowned and then got off of Simon's lap.

Simon's hands went to Cassandra's breasts but all he could think of was how much more he liked Amanda's breasts. He prefered Amanda's because he could fit them in each one of his hands. He took Cassandra's bra off and dropped it on the floor. He rubbed circles with a finger on Cassandra's nipples and then took the left in his mouth, knowing it could make his cock erect but it didn't.

She took off Simon's dress pants and his underwear. Cassandra took a look at Simon's still flaccid cock and he knew why she looked disappointed. He wasn't erect at all because he couldn't stop thinking about how he used to make love to Amanda in his bed.

"Do you take like a Viagra at your age? Your dick is completely flat," Cassandra mused and she laid beside Simon.

"I'm just... I just have a lot on my mind right now," Simon replied, turning onto his side and pulling the blankets over Cassandra's and his naked bodies.

"Like what?" Cassandra asked unknowingly.

"I recently broke up with my girlfriend and she was the love of my life," Simon replied, his voice cracking as he attempted not to start crying.

"When?" Cassandra question and she hugged Simon from behind, knowing that he was trying not to cry.

"Two weeks ago. I knew I wasn't ready to move on from her and I see her everyday because I work at the same place with her," Simon spoke carefully as the tears started to fall. He tried to wipe them away but there was no use.

"So you're always reminded of her. You probably made love to her in this bed too," Cassandra said.

"I did and we broke up because she doesn't trust me enough now and I don't know how I'm going to rebuild that trust," Simon replied, turning onto his back and he cried openly. "I miss her so much."

"I miss her so much."

"You must have really loved her then," Cassandra spoke as she pulled Simon into a comforting hug and rubbed circles on his back to try to comfort him.

"I did," Simon responded, still crying.

__

All Simon and Cassandra did that night was sleep next to each other as Simon explained that there were too many memories of him and Amanda making love and cuddling in his bed. He cried well into half the night and Cassandra put on a pair of Simon's sweatpants and a shirt of his with the promise she was going to give them back in the morning.

They tried to cuddle but Simon would start crying if Cassandra put her head on his chest and start to kiss him. Cassandra left before Simon even woke up in the morning with a massive headache.

She left the sweatpants and shirt on top of his bed and when Simon stretched, he noticed that his stomach felt oddly tight. He got out of bed and saw that there was a white substance on his stomach.

Simon had had a wet dream during the night and he knew he had been dreaming about Amanda again. This wasn't the first time he had a wet dream as an adult. Ever since he and Amanda had separated, Simon had been having wet dreams.

They were because Simon missed Amanda and there was no way that they were going to get back together for a while until Amanda was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! So Simon tried to have sex with another woman but he couldn't go through with it because he still loves Amanda. I loved writing Cassandra's character and I might have to write her into something else. What did you guys think of this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	14. chapter thirteen: missing each other

Amanda missed Simon around more than she thought possible and they were broken up for over a month. She just wanted him back so much and he was never there.

It ached to see the Valentine's Day things for sale and not having Simon buy her anything for the day. He would've planned a romantic night for them on Valentine's Day but they were broken up for four weeks since their fight.

The love songs about being in love being played on the radio in her car incessantly made her want to cry. The only song that she truly bawled her eyes out at was Fix You by Coldplay. She heard it so often that just the first few notes would make her start cry.

It didn't help that Amanda had seen another woman with Simon yesterday. He had already moved on from Amanda and it broke her heart into a million pieces. The woman had even kissed Simon on the cheek before she left his classroom. Yes, it made Amanda jealous but she was still trying to get over their relationship.

Amanda had asked Simon who the woman was after she had left his classroom and when Simon answered that the woman was his sister, Amanda breathed a sigh of relief. So he wasn't dating her and it made Amanda relieved. There was a chance that he was still trying to get over their break up like she was.

"Oh god no," Amanda said to herself. She had missed two periods since she had made love to Simon without the condom back in December. "Am I really pregnant?"

She had realized it when she had checked her period tracker that week.

Crap, crap, crap, Amanda thought. What if I am pregnant with Simon's child? How would he react?

Amanda raised her shirt in front of the mirror on her closet door. There was no evidence that she was pregnant on her stomach. She wouldn't show until next month anyways, if she was pregnant like she suspected. Amanda had to take a pregnancy test to be sure if she was pregnant or not with Simon's child.

Amanda had bought a pregnancy test last month when she had missed her period and she hadn't taken it yet. She did the test and waited for the results.

While she did, a single thought kept coming into her mind. How will Simon react if this pregnancy test is positive?

Amanda sat down on the toliet and held her head in her hands, muttering for the test to be negative that she was pregnant. She didn't want to know how Simon would react if she was pregnant because she didn't know how she would react if the test came out positive.

When the test was ready, Amanda held it clasped in her hands and shut her eyes before opening them again.

Part of her wanted the test to be positive and part of herself wanted it to be negative. Amanda was nervous about what the test would say. It would determine whether or not her life was going to be forever changed by either carrying a child or not being pregnant with Simon's child.

Amanda looked at the test and almost fainted when she saw the result. The test was positive. She was pregnant with Simon's child and now she had to tell him. They weren't even together anymore and she was pregnant.

___

She picked up her phone and dialed Simon's number and hit cancel call before it connected her to him. Amanda was nervous to ask him to even come over so she could tell him. She didn't want to tell him but at the same time, Amanda wanted to tell Simon that she was having his baby.

Amanda was almost overwhelmed by the news that she was pregnant and she knew the baby was Simon's. She hadn't had any one night stands since the break up so there was only one person who was the baby's father.

Amanda's nerves almost overwhelmed her as she went to school that Monday. She had found out that she was pregnant the day before and had tried to call Simon over a dozen times before giving up on it. She couldn't call him to ask him to go to her apartment. She had to ask him in person.

Amanda had the chance to ask Simon to come over after the meeting that the upper year teachers had each week.

"Hi, Simon," Amanda said as she passed him in the hallway going to their classrooms.

"Hi, Amanda," Simon replied. It broke Amanda's heart that he didn't call her 'Manda anymore. He had stopped calling Amanda 'Manda when they had broken up a month ago. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yes. I found out something over the weekend," Amanda responded to Simon's question.

"What did you find out, Amanda?" Simon asked as he went into his classroom, leaning against the door frame as he talked to Amanda.

"I don't want to say it here. Would you come to my apartment after school so I can tell you?" Amanda replied. She wasn't going to tell Simon that she was pregnant with his child at school. If she did, there was no way she could gauge his reaction and he might be mad at her for the rest of the school year.

"Sure. Mind if I bring Eric?" Simon responded with a smile. "He misses you."

"He does?" Amanda asked, a smile starting to form on her lips.

"Yeah," Simon replied.

"You can bring Eric over," Amanda said. "I don't mind it. He's going to want to see me."

Amanda almost added on that she missed seeing Simon literally every day of the week but she withheld it. She would most likely tell him when he came over that afternoon. If only she knew if Simon missed her as well.

She missed Simon to the point where she was fantasizing seeing him in her bed each night or she was in his. Amanda would tell him today in the afternoon that she still loved him and she was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! I hoped that you guys liked this chapter and what do you love about it? Sorry about leaving it on sort of a cliffhanger chapter but it worked. What do you think Simon's reaction is going to be like and what do you think is going to happen next after that? Bye until the next chapter!


	15. chapter fourteen: telling him

Simon was coming over in a few minutes to Amanda's apartment. He had to pick up Eric from nursery so it gave Amanda time to rush home and hide the pregnancy test that was still on the bathroom counter.

Amanda didn't even know how far along she was in the pregnancy if Simon asked her. All she knew was that she was about two months along but she didn't know how many weeks she was. She had missed two periods and had put the first one she had missed down to stress but she hadn't figured out why she had missed the second period until she began to have morning sickness and found out she was pregnant.

Simon would be over to Amanda's apartment any minute now and Amanda was growing more nervous about telling Simon that she was pregnant with each passing minute. She heard the knock at the door and jumped in fright.

He was here with Eric and now she couldn't back out of telling him that she was pregnant with his child. She wanted to tell him but at the same time, she didn't because she didn't know how he was going to react.

Amanda took a deep breath and opened the apartment door.

"Hey, Simon," Amanda spoke. "Hello, Eric."

Eric ran to Amanda and hugged her legs tightly, making Amanda laugh and Simon say, "I told you he missed you."

"When are you gonna come back?" Eric asked, looking up at Amanda as he hugged her legs.

"I don't know," Amanda replied truthfully. "I have no idea."

Simon came into Amanda's apartment and Amanda tried to detach Simon's son from her legs without success so she had to waddle into the living room.

"How much did you miss me?" Amanda asked the little boy after she pried him off of her legs so she could sit down on the couch by Simon.

"A lot!" Eric replied, climbing up onto the couch by Amanda and hugged her again. "I want you to come back. You cook better than Daddy."

"My cooking skills still need work," Simon said as an explanation. "It's bachelor cooking really."

"Is that why you miss me then, Eric? Because I'm a better cook than your Daddy because he refuses to learn how to cook more than five things from scratch?" Amanda asked jokingly, hugging the little boy back.

"Yeah," Eric replied.

"I just have no interest in learning how to cook," Simon retorted to what Amanda had said.

When Simon and Amanda had been together, Amanda had tried to teach Simon how to cook from scratch so she wasn't cooking every dinner when she had lived with him. It had succeeded a little as Simon had learned a new recipe that he could make for dinner.

Amanda rolled her eyes and bit back the retort that she was going to say to Simon.

"So what did you want to tell me earlier that you couldn't at school?" Simon asked.

"I want to tell you in private. Would you come to my bedroom?" Amanda questioned in reply.

"Sure," Simon responded, getting up from the couch. Amanda led him into her bedroom, although he remembered the way from when they had been dating. Eric stayed in the living room so he couldn't hear them talking in Amanda's bedroom.

Amanda went into her bathroom and brought out the positive pregnancy test from where she had hidden it out of eyesight earlier. She kept it hidden in her hands as she walked back into her bedroom and sat down on the bed beside Simon.

"What I had wanted to tell you earlier was this," Amanda said, revealing the pregnancy test she had taken the previous day. "I'm pregnant, Simon and you're the father."

Amanda closed her eyes, waiting for the negative reaction that she was expecting to come from Simon. What she heard come from him a minute later was completely shocking.

"That's amazing, Amanda! We're going to have a baby! Oh god, I'm going to be a father again and we aren't even together anymore," Simon said enthusiastically, his face falling as he spoke the last part of his sentence in realization. He was happy that she was pregnant until he realized that he wasn't together with Amanda and she was pregnant with his child.

"You're excited that I'm pregnant?" Amanda asked in shock. She hadn't expected that reaction from Simon. She had expected him to say that she had to deal with it by herself.

"Yes but we have a problem. We aren't together anymore," Simon replied. "Are we going to be a couple again?"

"Ask me again in a month or so," Amanda responded. She didn't know why she said that. She wanted to be a couple with Simon again. She was dying to be his girlfriend again.

"I'll make sure that I do," Simon said in reply. "When did you find out that you're pregnant with my baby?"

"Yesterday after I had been sick with something that I didn't realize is morning sickness all week," Amanda replied. "I'm happy that you're happy that you're going to be a father again."

"I never thought that I would be in this situation twice. How far along are you, Amanda?" Simon asked as he moved his hand towards her stomach and looked at her before she nodded and let him put her hand on her stomach.

"About two months," Amanda replied, putting her hand on top of Simon's hand.

"You don't have a baby bump yet, Amanda. Have you started to show at all?" Simon inquired, rubbing Amanda's stomach now.

"Not yet. I think I'm going to start showing when I'm three months pregnant if I remember correctly from when I was in school," Amanda responded.

"I can't wait then to see you pregnant with my child. Your beauty is just going to be enhanced by the glow of pregnancy," Simon spoke sweetly. "I wish we were still together right now so we could kiss in celebration of your pregnancy."

Amanda blushed and looked down, saying, "thank you, Simon. You still have feelings for me?"

"Yes, I do," Simon responded unhesitating as he answered Amanda's question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! Sorry I didn't publish last night as I was writing an alemanda piece that I hoping to publish the first chapter soon. So Amanda finally told Simon that she's pregnant and he had a good reaction! Do you that they're going to get back together and what do you think is going to happen next? What did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	16. chapter fifteen

Simon had his hands wrapped around Amanda's waist while she was seated on his lap in Simon's classroom. School had ended for the day and they were having some alone time as Amanda tried to grade papers although that proved impossible with Simon kissing at her neck and kissing her cheeks.

"Do you have to do that now?" Amanda asked, getting up from Simon's lap and then sitting down in his lap facing him.

"Yes," Simon replied. "I can't wait until we're alone on tomorrow in my bedroom. I have to make love to you tonight."

"Would you like for me to come to your house then tonight so we can make love, Simon?" Amanda asked, grinning and she kissed Simon.

"Yes," Simon answered. "Can we go now then so we can make love?"

"Unless you would rather stay here and make love," Amanda suggested. "I am pregnant after all so we don't need any protection."

"I would rather make love to you in a bed."

__

Simon laid Amanda gently down on the bed and Amanda propped herself up into a sitting position before Simon got on top of her. They kissed gently and Simon swiftly took Amanda's dress that she wore that day off. It left Amanda in her knickers and bra, a sight Simon was clearly enjoying.

He kissed her shoulder and nipped at Amanda's collarbone. Amanda arched her back and moaned as Simon nipped at her skin. He knew by know what turned her on easily and it didn't help that she was also pregnant. Amanda's arms wrapped around Simon's neck, pulling him closer to her as they kissed again.

Amanda's lips trailed down from Simon's and she began to kiss his neck gently. Simon let out a groan and he took off his pants, already becoming tight at his crotch somehow. Amanda chuckled at Simon's reaction so she stopped suddenly.

"Why'd you stop?" Simon complained, flipping both of them in bed so Amanda was on top of him.

"Because I knew that you were liking it," Amanda replied, her hand going to the hem of Simon's shirt. She started to pull it off but Simon's hand stopped her. "Do you not want me to take off your shirt?"

"Yes," Simon said and then he explained why because of the sexual assault he had experienced. "I'll do it myself until I feel ready, love."

Amanda removed her hand from Simon's shirt and she sat in Simon's lap, his cock pressing into her thigh, while he took of his shirt. Amanda bent back down and she kissed Simon lovingly once his shirt was off.

Simon's hands moved to Amanda's back and he unclipped Amanda's nude coloured bra. Amanda slipped out of the bra, which left her just in the white knickers she was wearing. Simon started to kiss Amanda's collar bone again, drawing out soft moans from his girlfriend.

He kissed down to her cleavage and started to lay gentle kisses on Amanda's breasts. Amanda moaned each time Simon went near her nipple and he then took the left nipple into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. Amanda moaned louder and her right hand took off her knickers, leaving her completely naked while Simon made her moan again.

Simon released her left nipple from his mouth and then took the right one, doing the same thing that he had done with the left. Amanda moaned and she arched her back, pushing her breasts towards and pushing the nipple more into Simon's mouth.

Amanda's eyes closed from pleasure and then shot open when Simon released the right nipple from his mouth. He then used his strength to have Amanda and him flip their positions so Amanda was on the bottom again, exactly the way that they had started.

Simon took off his underwear and he kissed Amanda again as he guided himself into her slowly. Amanda's hips bucked instinctively to have Simon deeper inside of her as she moaned from the contact of their skin. He began to thrust slowly, supporting himself with one arm behind Amanda's right shoulder. Amanda let her legs wrap themselves around Simon's waist, pulling him deeper into her if it was possible, although he was already deeply inside of her.

Simon continued to thrust slowly, making Amanda moan. The way that Simon had angled himself meant that each time he thrusted, his pubic bone was hitting Amanda's clit, making her moans breathier and louder.

Simon's thrusting increased in pace, almost rocking him and Amanda. Amanda closed her eyes in pleasure again and she felt her vagina's walls become tighter around Simon's cock and she moaned out his name quietly as she came from Simon's thrusting and his pubic bone hitting against her clit.

Simon kissed her as he slowed down the pace of his thrusting again, effectively stopping Amanda from moaning out loud. Simon's thrusting increased in pace again and she opened her eyes to see Simon bringing his free hand to Amanda's nipple, tweaking it, and then it went down to her clit.

Simon began to rub at Amanda's clit and she felt her walls clench again. She wrapped her legs tighter around Simon and cried out his name as quietly as she could when she came explosively from Simon touching her clit. Simon groaned as his thrusting became erratic and he moaned out Amanda's name.

He gave a few final thrusts and he cried out Amanda's name softly as he climaxed. Simon pulled out of Amanda and he brought the bedsheets over them, covering them completely.

"I didn't know my orgasms where going to be that good while I'm pregnant," Amanda said as she put her head on Simon's chest, putting it above the sheets.

"I liked seeing you like that in my bed," Simon commented. "You're going to make me climax sooner if you're going to be that sexy while you're orgasming."

"I am not that sexy while I'm climaxing, Simon," Amanda argued.

Simon wrapped an arm around Amanda and he kissed her forehead, placing his other hand on Amanda's small three month pregnancy bump, saying, "love, you are sexy while you're climaxing and you're just sexy and beautiful in general."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! So simanda is already back together. It'll be explained in the next chapter. How do you think David and Alesha are going to react to Amanda being pregnant and more importantly, Amanda's parents? What did you guys like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	17. chapter sixteen: four months

During Amanda's third month of pregnancy, Simon had asked Amanda if she wanted to continue their relationship again before their second first date and she didn't hesitate when she said yes. Amanda wasn't going to move in with Simon officially until she was six months pregnant or so. She was spending only the weekends at Simon's house and the school weeks at her apartment.

Amanda and Simon picked up from where they had left off easily and she had found that he was extremly wary of being intimate with her and he told her why. Simon had told her that he was sexually assaulted so they were taking slow so Simon could build trust in Amanda.

He had rebuilt Amanda's trust in him but now she had to build even more trust in Simon and it had been slow until Amanda was four months pregnant although they had already made love to each other last week while Amanda was still three months pregnant and then made love everyday if they could.

"Love, when are we going to tell David and Alesha that we're expecting a baby?" Simon asked one day after school while Amanda was in his classroom grading homework with him. She was sitting on his lap again as she wrote comments on her students' homework sheets.

"We can tell them any time. I'm surprised you haven't told David already yet," Amanda replied. "I haven't said a word about my pregnancy to Alesha yet. I only told her that we're dating again."

"That's what I've told David. I haven't said a word about our baby," Simon said, putting his pen down on a homework sheet he was grading and put his hands on Amanda's stomach. "When do you have your next sonogram?"

"Next week," Amanda responded. "Do you want to come to this one or something?"

"Yes. I want to see our child. I've only seen the sonogram pictures you've brought home after the three month one," Simon said, kissing Amanda's neck and her cheek. She tilted her head in response as Simon lifted Amanda's shirt and put his hands on top of her bare stomach.

"We can't make love here, Simon. Remember?" Amanda asked.

"We can get caught easily and we can be heard by someone," Simon responded. He had done this before to Amanda while they were grading papers and she had said that they ran the risk of being caught by someone.

"How about I tell Alesha that I'm pregnant and you're the father while you tell David that your girlfriend is pregnant?" Amanda asked, trying to plan who was going to tell who that she was pregnant.

"I can tell David sometime this week. I believe that my class has music tomorrow. When will you tell Alesha, 'Manda?" Simon replied, asking Amanda a question of his own.

"I'll tell her tonight. I'll FaceTime her and tell her the news. I don't even know if she's been able to pick up on it yet," Amanda responded to Simon's question.

__

"Hey, Alesha!" Amanda said, calling her best friend that night after she had gotten ready for bed.

"Hey! Soon we can't talk like this. The baby is going to be here in a month!" Alesha said excitedly. She and her girlfriend Eliza were going to have a child through artificial insemination and Eliza was thirty six weeks pregnant. According to Alesha, Eliza was ready for the baby to come out now and wanted the baby out.

"That's kind of the topic that I wanted to talk to you about, Alesha," Amanda replied, giving Alesha a grin.

"What is it? Are you and Simon pregnant?" Alesha asked unknowingly.

"Actually, yes. Simon and I are having a baby!" Amanda said in shock. "How did you already know? We haven't told anyone not even our parents so far!"

"I just know these things, Mandy. Getting sick while you're teaching science last month, you complaining about gaining weight," Alesha listed off, a large grin growing on her face. "And you're showing now underneath tight fitting things. It was kind of easy to figure out that you're pregnant. How far along are you?"

"Four months," Amanda replied. "Have you decided to find out what the gender is of yours and Eliza's baby and who's last name the baby will take?"

"Yeah. It's a little girl and we're going to have her use Eliza's last name of Schyuler because we're going to hyphenate our names when we get married," Alesha said. "We've been struggling to find a name that works for our little girl though."

"I've got to start thinking of baby names now," Amanda spoke. She hadn't even given baby names any thought yet as she and Simon didn't know what gender they were expecting.

"Start thinking of them if you're four months, Amanda!"

__

"You're early to pick up your class and you're never early. What's up?" David asked as soon as Simon came into the music classroom to pick up his class the next day.

"I have to tell you something and it's amazing," Simon said, a large grin overtaking his face.

David pulled Simon to David's desk, telling Simon's students to put away the small xylophones that the school owned, and replied, "tell me, Simon."

"Amanda's pregnant. I'm going to be a father again!" Simon responded excitedly.

"Pregnant?" David repeated. "Congratulations. Am I the first to find out other than you?"

"No. We're going to tell our parents next weekend and it hopefully will go over well. Amanda's mum is going to be bit in shock, same with her sister but they're both hopefully going to be excited when we tell the news. Amanda told Alesha last night and told me her reaction this morning," Simon replied to David question.

"How far along is Amanda?" David asked, getting over the shock of the news quickly.

"Sixteen weeks or so. We aren't that sure," Simon replied. "We weren't exactly expecting to have a baby so soon."

"She was pregnant while you were broken up then," David commented. "Did you know that Amanda was pregnant with your baby at all during that?"

"No; she and I both didn't know she was pregnant until she was two months along already so it was a bit if a shock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! So Alesha and David have been told now and it seems like Alesha is very excited about it! Did anyone catch the Hamilton reference? It's very easy to spot! What did you guys like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	18. chapter seventeen: telling them

Amanda captured Eric in a hug and she pulled him close to her. They were at her parents' house and she and Simon had told them that they had gotten back together, much to the disapproval of Amanda's mother, Judith.

Amanda and Simon hadn't yet told Amanda's mother and father that their daughter was pregnant but they had told the older couple why they had broken up. The fact that they had gotten back together when Simon had been forced to cheat on Amanda set off Judith's disapproval. That was why Amanda and Simon hadn't yet told Judith and her husband that they were going to be grandparents in twenty-three weeks.

"I've told you already, Amanda, that you'll be a good mother. Look at how you are with Eric, darling," Judith said as she washed the dishes from when they had dinner.

"That's kind of why we wanted to come to dinner, Mum," Amanda spoke. Simon looked up when Amanda spoke and so did Amanda's father, Leslie. Amanda let go of Eric and he to his father, getting up into Simon's lap.

"What do you mean, darling?" Leslie asked, putting down the cards he had been shuffling for Simon and him to play cribbage with.

"You are, aren't you?" Judith questioned, her eyes going to Amanda's stomach as she figured out what Amanda had meant with her sentence.

"We are pregnant," Simon spoke up. "We found out last month."

"You were pregnant while you were broken up?" Judith fumed. "And you never told us?!"

"Relax, mum," Amanda replied. "We didn't know until last month, like Simon said. We aren't dating again just for the baby."

"It's because you love each other, don't you?" Leslie said, calmer than his wife.

"Yes," Simon responded.

"We love each other and we decided that I was going to keep the baby right away," Amanda said.

"How far along are you now then? Two months?" Judith inquired, now much more calmed down. Eric got off of Simon's lap so Simon took the opportunity to stand up and stand behind Amanda, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing them on Amanda's baby bump.

"I'm four months actually. seventeen weeks now. I'm already in my second trimester now," Amanda replied. "You should have seen Simon's face at my ten week ultrasound."

"Priceless, wasn't it?" Judith asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes," Amanda said. "Even though he's already been through one pregnant girlfriend."

"And now I have another but I love you even more than her," Simon said, placing a kiss on Amanda's cheek making Amanda blush lightly. "I'm going to support Amanda through the entire pregnancy and I'll continue doing it after the baby is born."

"That's very good," Leslie cut in. "Do we get to know if we're having a grandson or granddaughter at all?"

"We don't know yet if we want to find out when I'm twenty weeks or when the baby's come out," Amanda replied. Simon kissed Amanda's cheek again and Amanda blushed again.

"Oh stop blushing like a school girl, Amanda. We've seen you snogging and half naked with previous boyfriends," Judith said, laughing when she saw Amanda's blush. "Why don't you help me with the dishes, Amanda?"

"Do I have to, Mum?" Amanda complained jokingly.

Judith raised an eyebrow but Amanda detached Simon's arms from her and went over to the sink where Judith was standing.

"You boys can play your game in the living room. I want to talk to Amanda alone," Judith said. Leslie and Simon picked up the cribbage board and the deck of cards and went into the living room with Eric.

"I knew there was a reason why you wanted me to help with the dishes," Amanda said, taking down the dish towel from the hook above the sink.

"How much do you love Simon, darling?" Judith asked, plunging her hands into the soapy water and washing one of the dishes in the sink.

"A lot. I want to have his child, Mum, and Simon's amazing to me. He treats me like a goddess," Amanda replied. "He's an amazing father too."

"Are you nervous at all being pregnant?" Judith questioned, taking the pot out of the sink, running it under clean water and giving it to Amanda to dry.

"I'm more nervous about giving birth but we have a birth plan already," Amanda responded, drying off the pot that Judith handed her.

"What are you nervous about giving birth?" Judith asked, rinsing out the sink from the suds of soap that still remained and rinsing off the dishes she had already cleaned.

"The labour, the contractions, tearing," Amanda replied, taking a plate out of the sink and drying it.

"You're nervous about the labour because of how long I was in labour with you, aren't you? And you'll forget how painful the contractions were when you get to hold your child, and I don't think that you'll tear at all," Judith assured Amanda. "Being in labour for a long time is perfectly normal for a first birth. How are you planning on having my grandchild?"

"I'm going to have a natural birth at Simon's house as we're planning on me moving back in with him before I'm six months pregnant," Amanda replied, starting to put away the dishes she had dried.

"Completly natural and at home. No wonder that you're nervous! You're scared you'll have to go to the hospital and have a cesarean like I did with your sister because of how long I was in labour for," Judith said, hugging her daughter.

"Yes," Amanda admitted. "I'm completely scared that Simon and I are going to have to have our child by cesarean delivery and I'm scared that I won't be a good mum."

"Like I said today, you'll be a good mother, Amanda. You've had practice with your students and you were helping Simon raise Eric before you broke up and you're belpint Simon raise him still. Eric loves you to death, Amanda, so I'm very sure that you'll be a fantastic mother," Judith replied to Amanda, letting her go from the hug. "Have you told Simon any of this?"

"Not at all. He doesn't even know how worried I am," Amanda responded truthfully.

"Tell him, darling," Judith said. "He'll help you be less worried if he truly loves you and from what I've seen of you two together, he really loves you and it doesn't help he's hot either."

"Mum, you're not supposed to say that about my boyfriend!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! I loved writing the interactions between Amanda and her mother for this chapter. Her mother is a bit feisty! What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	19. chapter eighteen: pregnant

It was the middle of May and the baby was just starting to kick for the first time. Amanda felt the first kick when she was getting ready for work at Simon's house. She had spent the night at Simon's as the power had been knocked out at her apartment by the storm during the night before and she was getting ready to move into Simon's house again.

She was sitting on the bed when she felt the kick and a look of awe spread across her face.

"Baby kick for the first time?" Simon asked when seeing Amanda's reaction, kneeling down so he could tie his shoes.

"Yes," Amanda replied in wonder, her eyes wide with joy. She had never been pregnant so she had never felt what a baby's kick felt like in her uterus. "The baby's kicking right now."

Simon got up from his kneeling position, sat down on the bed beside Amanda, and kissed her gently while putting his hand on her baby bump.

"This makes it official that you're halfway done being pregnant," Simon commented, running his hands up and down Amanda's stomach, feeling the baby kick at his hand.

"It's a little bit scary knowing that I'm halfway to my due date and I barely know what it's like to be a mother," Amanda said, voicing her fears about being pregnant.

"You're going to be a fantastic mother, 'Manda. Trust me. Eric loves you and he's told me that he wants you to be his mummy. And I love you so I know that you'll be fine and you're going to pick it up easily," Simon comforted Amanda, helping her to stand up from where they were sitting on the bed.

"He wants me to be his mummy?" Amanda asked. "I don't need help getting up yet, Simon."

"Yes. He asked me last night when I was putting him to bed," Simon replied, giving Amanda another gentle kiss. "Can he call you mummy, love?"

"Yes, Eric can call me mummy," Amanda responded, kissing Simon back. "Come on. We're both going to be late to school if we don't get moving."

"Alright," Simon said, leaving the bedroom and disappearing down the stairs.

__

"Have you told your students yet that you're pregnant?" Simon asked Amanda later that day during their lunch time.

"Not yet. I want to announce it to the headmaster first. Then I'll tell the kids before school gets out," Amanda replied, taking a bite of her salad.

"Tell me what?" The headmaster, Dermot O'Leary, asked as he came into the staff room with his lunch.

"Well," Simon began, "you already know that Amanda and I are back together."

"And what we want to tell you is that I'm pregnant and I'm five months along," Amanda finished Simon's sentence.

"Pregnant? Congratulations. I'll make sure that I arrange a better substitute than last time you were out for an extended period of time," Dermot promised. "Any preferences?"

"Perferably never that woman, Bridget, again," Amanda replied.

"Please don't have her come back," Simon said. He was still trying to recover from when he had been sexually assaulted by her and it still showed at moments when Amanda was kissing him deeply and ground on him to help Simon get an erection.

"I won't. I've seen the tapes and she will not be coming back at any time. She's been fired," Dermot replied to Simon and Amanda. "When is your due date, Amanda?"

"Mid October," Amanda replied. "When is the right time for me to tell my students that I'm pregnant?"

"Any time you feel is right," Dermot replied. "I would tell your next class on the first day of school that you won't be in much after October because you'll have had the baby."

"That's what I've told her," Simon commented. "I've thought about having Alesha tell her class and I'll tell mine so Amanda doesn't have to tell them next year that she won't be in for a while after October."

"That sounds good to me," Amanda replied, getting up from her seat and putting the lid onto her empty salad container. "I've got to head back. My students will be coming back from lunch in a few minutes."

"Bye, Amanda," Dermot said, beginning to eat his lunch as Simon got up from his seat and put the lid onto his lunch container.

"Give me a kiss before you go," Simon said, giving Amanda a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't have to tell me," Amanda replied and gave Simon a kiss on the lips before she left the staff room.

__

Amanda took a deep breath during science class after lunch. She was going to introduce the reproductive system and was going to tell her students that she was pregnant during the lesson.

She caught the students' attention and told them the unit they were going to be working on during the last month of school. There were quite a few groans of disgust from students and many nasty faces. Their reaction to the unit made Amanda want to laugh and now it was time for her to tell them that she was pregnant.

"Does anyone know what the reproductive system is for in a woman already?" Amanda asked, scanning the room for any hands that were raised. There were a few tentative hands raised by students.

She called on one of the male students, Malcom, and he answered, "like having babies and helping to make them?"

"Yes. That's correct, Malcom. Does anyone know why I asked that question first though?"

The class tried to think of why Amanda had asked the question but none of the student were brave enough to ask her if she was pregnant.

"Do you want to know why I asked you that first?" Amanda asked the class and the students nodded in response. "I've got an announcement to make. I'm going to be having a baby."

The female students faces light up in excitement and one female student was brave enough to ask Amanda how far along she was and when Amanda told the students five months and the baby was beginning to kick, almost all of the girls asked to touch her stomach so they could feel the baby kick themselves and it delighted Amanda to see how well the students' reactions had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_] hey guys! Sorry I didn't publish any updates yesterday but it was because I was with my dad all day and I had a cookie booth so no time to update anything. Did you guys like Amanda revealing her pregnancy to her students? What do you think is going to happen next and what did you like about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter.


	20. chapter nineteen: beach

Amanda and Simon walked on the beach with his sister, brother, and their partners. Amanda and Simon told them about the pregnancy and Simon's sister, June, was ecstatic about becoming an aunt for the fourth time but this time to another one of Simon's children.

Simon's brother, Nicholas, was more wary of the pregnancy because of how Simon's relationship with Eric's mother ended. Amanda assured him that she wasn't going to leave Simon and she was excited to become a mother for the first time.

Amanda's right hand was resting on her baby bump which had grown to become much more visible because she was five months pregnant. The bump showed with everything Amanda wore but it was small enough for her to fit in most of her old clothes from pre pregnancy.

Simon held Amanda's left hand in his right and he was holding both pairs of their shoes in his free hand. Amanda stopped and then looked out at the ocean.

"Is something wrong?" Simon asked.

"No, I just have to rest from walking," Amanda replied. She sat down close to the water and pulled her dress up to the middle of her thighs to let the water splash over her legs.

Simon set their shoes down behind Amanda and then told his siblings that he and Amanda were going to stop and rest because Amanda needed it. He came back to Amanda and he sat down beside Amanda and pulled her close to him. Simon was wearing shorts so he didn't need to pull anything up to prevent it from getting wet.

The surf gently splashed up to their knees and Simon put his hand on Amanda's pregnancy bump. The baby had started kicking recently and from the look in Amanda's eyes as she put her hand on top of Simon's, the baby was kicking right now.

The baby kicked at Simon's hand numerous times and then stopped before resuming again.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Simon asked Amanda as he moved his hand to Amanda's side and she leaned closer to him.

"Not at all unless the baby kicks at my ribs," Amanda replied. "It feels like an angry butterfly is attacking my stomach instead. Does it feel like that when you feel the baby kick?"

"It does," Simon responded. "Do you like being pregnant with my child?"

"I've been loving it but I'm also scared about being a mum to our baby. What if I'm not good enough?" Amanda asked Simon worridly.

"You'll be an amazing mum, love," Simon replied. "I've seen you mothering your students and you're amazing with them so I know that you'll be fine."

"I'm still worried about it though," Amanda said to him.

"I'm going to make sure that you're not worried, Amanda. I'm going to help you out with our child," Simon reassured Amanda. "I can't wait to see him or her in nineteen weeks."

"Who do you think the baby is going to be more like?" Amanda questioned.

"If the baby's anything like you, we're in trouble," Simon joked. He received a slap on the arm for that comment.

"I am not that much trouble!" Amanda retorted.

"You can be sometimes," Simon joked. "Especially in bed."

"Are you talking about how I've almost gotten us in trouble at my mum and dad's house two weeks ago when we spent the night and we made love?" Amanda said, referring to the night Amanda and Simon and told Amanda's mum and dad, Judith and Leslie, about the pregnancy.

Amanda and Simon had almost gotten caught making love in Amanda's bed that she had slept in when she had been a teenager. Judith had knocked on the door just when Amanda and Simon were both on the verge of climaxing and asked what all the noise was from. That resulted in Amanda blushing as red as a tomato when Leslie and Judith saw her and Simon naked in bed the next morning when they checked on them and asked them what the noise had been last night although it was clear that they had been making love.

"Course I am," Simon said, grinning widely at Amanda.

"Have I been much trouble around your siblings?" Amanda jokingly asked, putting her head on Simon's chest and snuggling closer to her boyfriend.

"Not yet but tonight you might be because we're going to spend the night," Simon replied. Since Nicholas and June lived a couple hours away from Simon, Simon arranged for him and Amanda to spend the night at Nicholas' house.

"You better not make me scream with pleasure so they don't hear us," Amanda said.

"No promises on that, 'Manda," Simon replied, kissing Amanda's forehead. "Do you want to go for a swim again?"

Since Nicholas lived by the ocean, Simon, Amanda, and Eric had spent the day at the beach and they had been swimming before Eric was taken to Nicholas' house by Nicholas' sixteen year old son. Amanda and Simon still had on their bathing suits so Amanda took off her dress, revealing the red bikini that she had on.

Simon looked at how large Amanda's stomach was with his child but she was also small for five months pregnant because it was Amanda's first pregnancy.

"Sure," Amanda said. "What are you looking at, Simon?"

"You," Simon replied, taking off his shirt and putting his phone by their shoes and Amanda's dress. "You're incredibly sexy and beautiful in red."

"I'll make a mental note not to wear this bikini until our honey moon if we ever get married," Amanda said, going into the water and then sitting down. Simon came up behind her and he sat behind her, putting his hands on Amanda's stomach.

"I promise that it will be when we get married and not if we do because I want to marry you one day, Amanda, after we have our child," Simon said into Amanda's ear.

"When will you propose then?" Amanda asked, placing her hand on top of Simon's on her stomach.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Simon replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I was so tired today. It was leg day for horseback riding for me today so my legs ache. The baby is kicking now and Amanda's already halfway through with her pregnancy. What gender do you think the baby is going to be and what do you think is going to happen next? What did you like about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	21. chapter twenty: experimenting

"We need to start thinking of a name," Simon commented one night when Amanda was six months pregnant.

"Because I'm twenty five weeks along?" Amanda asked in response, cuddling deeper into Simon's arms as they laid in bed.

Simon pulled her closer and kissed Amanda's lips gently. "Yes. You don't have that much longer being pregnant. Do you want to be surprised by the gender when you give birth, love?"

At each sonogram since Amanda had been five months pregnant, she had said that she wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise. Simon was hoping to have a daughter while Amanda was thinking that the baby was going to be male and when they had asked Eric after her five month scan, he had said he wanted a baby brother.

"Yes. Can we be surprised by the gender when I have the baby?" Amanda replied in question.

"Yes, we can. Should we come up with names?" Simon responded. "I like the name Luke for a baby boy."

"We can name the baby Luke if he or she is a boy but what about if they're a girl? Bailey?" Amanda replied, rubbing her hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick.

The baby's activity had picked up after the first kick and now the baby was kicking at least once an hour, most of the time more during the day. The baby kick especially whenever Simon talked for some reason and for that, the baby was most likely going to be a daddy's girl or boy.

"What about middle names though?" Simon asked, putting his own hand on Amanda's stomach. It had grown larger and now showed in everything she wore, including maternity shirts that she had bought after she had started to show at three months pregnant.

"Grace for a baby girl and we could do either Wyatt or Jeremiah for a baby boy," Amanda replied, putting her hand on top of Simon's hand as he continued to rub her stomach so he could feel the baby kick.

"I like the sound of all three name but will we use my last name for the baby?" Simon replied, asking a question of his own.

"If you plan on going down that road with me in the future, then yes, the baby will take your last name, love," Amanda responded. She gave Simon and kiss and turned over onto her side so Simon was spooning her. He kept his hand on her stomach and kissed at her neck.

"I do plan on marrying you one day, love," Simon said, kissing at Amanda's neck and drawing out small moans from her. He kissed where her shoulder met her neck and left a hickey on it, which drew out another small moan from Amanda.

Simon slipped Amanda's pyjama shirt off and then took off his own. She turned so then she was on her back and he kissed her lips, trailing the kiss down to her collar bone and then lower to her breasts. Amanda moaned as Simon nipped at the skin in between her breast, likely leaving another hickey on her skin.

"How are we going to make love? I've gotten too big for missionary the regular way," Amanda said breathlessly as Simon kissed and licked at her breasts.

"We can spoon," Simon replied as his hand wandered from behind Amanda to her right breast and began to knead at it, creating a louder moan from Amanda. Her breasts had gotten more sensitive as a result of being in the second trimester and it pleased Simon a great deal that he could make her moan louder than usual but Amanda loved it because it brought her more pleasure while they were making love to each other.

He kissed down her breast and began to kiss her stomach, leaving butterfly kisses as he descended lower on Amanda's body, almost kissing at the waist band of her pyjama shorts. Amanda wriggled with pleasure and wrapped her legs around Simon's body as he took off her pyjama shorts, leaving her clad in nothing but her knickers.

Amanda hummed in pleasure as Simon made his way up to Amanda's collar bone and kissed it again before kissing her lips deeply once more, Amanda responding back passionately as she kissed him back.

Simon kicked off both his pyjama pants and his boxer, leaving him in nothing so it let Amanda take in his body as he continued to kiss her passionately.

"I need you," Amanda whispered out, trying to keep quiet. "You're making me incredibly horny, Simon."

"That's the point, love," Simon retorted to her as he kissed her collar bone once again. He lowered on of his hands down to Amanda's knickers and he let it slip underneath the waist band and he rubbed a finger against her vagina, not letting his finger dip into her.

Amanda's hips bucked instinctively and forced him to thrust his finger into her, resting his finger inside of her vagina before he began to pump the finger. Amanda squirmed and moaned as Simon picked up the pace and used another one of his finger to rub at her clit.

He stopped thrusting his finger just as Amanda was on the edge of coming and he slipped off her knickers so she was completely naked in front of him. Amanda frowned at his stopping but turned over onto her side as Simon moved so he was spooning her from behind.

His erection pressed into her back as Simon lifted Amanda's left leg and thrusted into before letting her leg rest on top of his. Amanda moaned as he entered her and began to thrust quickly. She had already been at the edge of climaxing so when Simon had thrusted in and began to pump, she came, biting back crying out his name as she moaned loudly.

Simon grunted and moaned as he thrusted inside of Amanda, letting out breathless moans of her name as he picked up speed and was thrusting quicker than before. He kissed at her collar bone again, making Amanda moan and bring his hand to her breast. Simon took the message and began to knead at it with his fingers as he continued to thrust.

Simon's thrusting began to become erratic, a sure sign that he was going to climax soon. He moaned out Amanda's name as he climaxed inside of her and she cried out Simon's name softly as she came. Simon took himself out of her and rested beside her, still spooning her.

Amanda's eyelids began to droop as Simon whispered, "fantastic," into her ear but she didn't hear him. She was already deep asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! Here's a smutty chapter of Simon and Amanda making love while she's pregnant. I did actual research of what positions are best for a pregnant woman and her partner. I hope that you liked this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	22. chapter twenty one: seven months pregnant

When Amanda went into the house that she now shared with Simon after coming back from shopping for their coming baby, the house was silent. Normally there would be all sorts of noises coming from the kitchen around six at night and Eric could be heard playing somewhere in the house by wherever Simon was in the kitchen.

The lights were on though and there was no sign of either Eric or Simon around. Amanda brought the bags of things that she had bought and put them into the room that was going to be the baby's nursery and then she saw the light coming from her's and Simon's bedroom.

She pushed open the slightly closed door to see candles on the nightstand that were not yet light and a soft glow coming from the bathroom.

"Hello, love. Do you like the surprise?" Simon asked as he came out of the bathroom. "I thought that we could have one more romantic night before the baby comes. Would you like that?"

"I would love it, Simon," Amanda replied back, moving so she was in front of Simon and she kissed him passionately. "How long did it take you to plan all of this?"

"A week. I had to make sure that Alesha and Eliza could take Eric for the night so I could spend the night making love to you before our baby comes," he responded, wrapping his arm around Amanda's waist and pulling her deeper into another kiss. Amanda kissed him back and looked over his shoulder at the bathroom.

Simon had placed candles around their tub which he had filled with warm water. She couldn't see all of the bathroom so it left her guessing what else he had planned for their romantic night.

"I'll have to thank them then," Amanda commented. "Were you planning on giving me a bath or something tonight?"

"Yes. I thought that we could take one together," Simon spoke, leading Amanda into the bathroom. The bathroom was only illuminated by the candles around the tub and there was Amanda's favourite body wash by the side so Simon could bathe her. He had put a tray of her favourite fruits dipped in chocolate on the sink, within easy reach of the bathtub.

"It looks amazing, love. You really do know what I love," Amanda said upon entering the bathroom.

"I know you like romance so I'm giving you it before the baby comes," Simon replied. He stood Amanda by the bathtub and took off his shirt before taking off Amanda's and taking in her now larger breasts from her body preparing for the baby's birth in twelve weeks and her large stomach.

"Do you like what you see or something?" Amanda asked jokingly after Simon had taken off her shirt.

"No, I love what I see," Simon responded. He walked behind Amanda and hugged her from behind, his hands resting on her stomach. "You're absolutely beautiful, Amanda."

Amanda quickly wriggled out of her jeans so she only had on her bra and knickers before kneeling at Simon and pulling of his jeans and boxers.

"What are you going to do, love?" Simon asked as Amanda took his cock into her hands.

"I'm going to give you a blowjob," she answered simply. "You always give me pleasure so I'm going to give some to you."

__

Amanda had given Simon the blowjob, with him groaning out her name as he came. They were now resting in the still hot water in the bathtub.

Amanda was sitting on Simon's lap, her back facing him as she could no longer face him with her front because her stomach had grown so large. Simon nuzzled at her neck as he rubbed body wash over her, paying a big amount of attention to her breasts and her crotch. She moaned with pleasure as Simon pinched one of her nipples and rubbed the body wash on her breast with his other hand.

God, he knows what I like, Amanda couldn't help but think as Simon washed her legs, inching his way towards her privates.

His hand came to rest on her thigh and he began to kiss and nip at her neck, surely leaving a few hickeys behind from his nipping. Amanda let out a breathy moan as Simon's other hand went to her left breast and began to squeeze at it as he kissed her shoulder.

"You really are beautiful, 'Manda," Simon whispered into her ear as he pinched her left nipple, making Amanda squeak in response and he let out a chuckle.

"You just like hearing me moan," Amanda responded, tilting her head up and kissing Simon gently.

"No, I'm serious, Amanda. You're beautiful especially pregnant with our child," Simon replied. "I'm in love with you. What makes you think that I don't think that you're beautiful?"

"All you ever do is say that I'm beautiful," Amanda responded, kissing Simon deeper this time.

"How about I say that you're gorgeous instead, love?" Simon asked and then kissed her back as the hand on her thigh moved closer towards her vagina.

One of his fingers brushed against Amanda's clit and she shivered in the warm water. Simon grinned as he kissed her, knowing that he was the cause of the shiver. He lowered his other hand to Amanda's stomach and rubbed it, feeling the baby's kicking.

"I would like that," Amanda replied. "I think you're making our baby kick me. Everytime you talk, I get kicked by our child."

"We've got a little footballer then," Simon replied as his finger at Amanda's thigh slipped into her vagina. Amanda let out a moan and sank deeper into the warm water.

He pumped his finger a few times and then pulled the digit out of Amanda's vagina.

"Why'd you stop? I was enjoying that!" Amanda protested, giving Simon a small frown as he kissed her again.

"I know. You know what this reminds me of?" Simon asked her, kissing Amanda passionately.

"What?" Amanda replied.

"Being in the tub? You being naked in my lap? It reminds me of making our baby," Simon responded, answering his own question for Amanda and he kissed her and brought his hand up to Amanda's breast.

Oh, tonight was going to be fun for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! I had a lot of fun writing this bathtub scene. I love making my ships making love in water for some reason. It just seems romantic to me for some reason. What did you guys like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	23. chapter twenty two: birthing class

Eric had grown closer to Amanda as the month went on until she was thirty two weeks pregnant.

"Where's brother?" Eric asked while Amanda was laying on her back on the couch. Her ankles had swollen today while she had been trying to organize her classroom for the rapidly coming school year.

"In my tummy, Eric and your daddy and I don't know if they're going to be a brother or sister for you," Amanda replied. "Would you like to feel them kick?"

Eric nodded his head earnestly and climbed onto the couch. He sat beside Amanda and she took his small hand in her larger one, placing his hand onto her stomach. The baby kicked visibly, kicking at Eric's hand. His face lit up with surprise.

"That's baby?" He asked, looking at Amanda.

She grinned at him and his reaction while saying, "yes. That's the baby kicking at your hand."

__

"Hello, love. Are you ready for class?" Simon asked as he hugged Amanda from behind.

"Yes. I can't believe that we're having our child at home and it's sneaking up on us," Amanda responded.

"It has been sneaking up on us," Simon spoke, giving Amanda a kiss on her cheek.

Amanda and Simon had planned to have their child at home during a natural home birth. They had already met the two midwives that would be helping Amanda to deliver the baby and the couple had been recommended by the midwives to go to birthing classes as it was Amanda's first birth and labour. Amanda and Simon both didn't know what to expect during the home birth, making it best that they did go to the birthing classes.

"I'm ready to go but you have to put my shoes on to my feet for me, Simon," Amanda said, leaning into Simon's arms.

Amanda's baby bump had grown large enough for her to ask for help reaching something down low and she couldn't reach her feet to pull on shoes, even from a sitting position.

"Go sit down and I'll grab them for you. Trainers?" Simon responded, letting go of Amanda and started to go upstairs to their bedroom.

"Yes, please. Eric, are you ready to go to Alesha and Eliza's?" Amanda called up the stairs. The little boy came bounding down the stairs and past his father to come jumping down to Amanda.

"Yeah! I wanna see the baby," Eric said.

Eliza had given birth to her's and Alesha's child, a baby girl named Nora, a couple of months previously. Eliza had already given tips on dealing with contraction pains when Amanda went into labour in eight weeks time and Alesha had given advice to Simon about dealing with Amanda in labour.

"The baby has a name and her name is Nora, Eric. We only call your sibling baby because we don't know if they're going to be a boy or a girl," Amanda said, correcting Eric slightly.

Amanda sat down on the bench in the entry hall and waited for Simon to find the correct shoes. He came back downstairs with the trainers in his hands and put them onto Amanda's feet, tying the laces for her.

__

Amanda and Simon dropped Eric off at Alesha and Eliza's house, then went to the birthing class.

Both Amanda and Simon were surprised to see Dermot and his wife, Dee, at the class as Dermot had never mentioned that he was expecting a child with his wife. Apparently, from what Dee and Dermot had told Simon and Amanda, they were expecting their first child as well.

Dee and Dermot were expecting a little boy in fifteen weeks, making Dee about six or so months pregnant. Amanda and her shared stories about their respective partners and both of them being frustrated at the end of a heated snogging session but Dee was able to help Dermot get rid of his erection while Amanda had to have Simon go wank his off.

Amanda was crying with laughter when she walked out of the birthing class about an hour later. Dee had made her laugh so much and they had hit it off, which to their partners, seemed like a bad thing.

Simon and Dermot knew the girls would end up hanging out with each other from the way that the women were talking as they left the class.

"We need to go shopping sometime together for our children, Dee," Amanda said as she went through the doorway of the building.

"Definitely! We need to hang out. Did you know that Dermot never told me that you and Simon weren't even engaged or married when he told me that you're pregnant?" Dee responded, leaving the building as well.

"He didn't? Did he tell you Simon and I weren't a couple when I learned that I was pregnant with his child?" Amanda asked in reply.

"Dermot did tell me that. You and Simon are made for each other. I think you're going to be good parents," Dee spoke as Amanda and her walked back to their cars with Simon and Dermot beside them.

"I've gotten more practice at being a parent than Amanda has so she's learning from me," Simon interjected. "I've got my son."

"Love, I'm a teacher. I parent my students all the time," Amanda retorted.

"You got me there," Simon replied, rolling his eyes at what Amanda had retorted to him.

"I just want to keep touching you, 'Manda," Simon whispered into Amanda's ear as they laid in bed spooning that night. "I want you to be pregnant for a little longer than your due date."

He was laying behind Amanda with his hand on her stomach as usual and he had wedged his other arm underneath Amanda so he could hold her.

"Why? So you can shag me as a way to get labour started if I go past my due date?" Amanda chuckled.

"Yes so we can see our child for the first time officially," Simon responded, slipping his hand underneath Amanda's tank top she was sleeping in so he could touch the baby bump without the barrier.

"You've got eight weeks to wait, love, until our baby comes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] Hey guys! A bit of a filler chapter until Amanda gives birth to the baby. What do you think the baby's name and gender will be? What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	24. chapter twenty three: stretch marks

Amanda handed Simon the stretch mark reducing creme. She was trying to prevent stretch marks appearing on her stomach because of the baby and that appeared to not be working as Amanda had many stretch marks on her stomach.

Simon had offered to rub the creme into Amanda's skin when she was really showing and she was nine months pregnant now.

"Night gown needs to go up, love," Simon said, putting some of the creme onto his hands.

Amanda rolled her nightgown up to just underneath her breasts and watched with a smile as Simon took in that Amanda wasn't going to cover her knickers with a blanket like usual.

"I'm ready," she replied. Simon kissed Amanda gently on the lips and he began to rub the creme into Amanda's sides. He traced patterns into her skin and Amanda shivered at his touch.

"Am I making you horny?" Simon joked, knowing that he and Amanda could no longer make love because of how large Amanda's baby bump was and the fact that Amanda had four weeks left in her pregnancy.

"A little," Amanda replied as she squirmed in bed, desperate for Simon's fingers to go down into her knickers and bring her to a climax.

Simon laughed at Amanda's squirming and he rubbed the stretch mark creme on her stomach, feeling the baby kick.

"Four weeks left, love, and then we get to see the baby in me," Amanda said as she watched Simon's hands travel up towards Amanda's breasts. "You're going into dangerous territory, love."

"I know," Simon replied with a smirk. He knew very well that he would end up getting an erection because of seeing Amanda moan from his touches and having her breasts in his hands. Simon took Amanda's nightgown off of her body and he smiled when he saw that she was not wearing a sports bra to bed.

"You like what you see?" Amanda joked, putting a hand on her stomach.

"I always have," he responded. He put more of the creme on his hands and Amanda began to moan as Simon rubbed it into the stretch marks on her breasts.

His fingers ghosted over her nipples and Amanda moaned again. He was making her need him but she couldn't have him until after the baby was born or if she went over her due date and they had to get labour started. Simon finished rubbing the creme into the stretch marks on Amanda's breasts and his fingers ghosted over her bare nipples one last time.

"You're a horrible tease to me now that we can't make love," Amanda said. Simon laughed as he laid down in bed and pulled Amanda close to him.

"There is still technically a way for us to make love without actually making love," Simon spoke as he put the covers over Amanda's breasts.

"What do you mean by that?" Amanda asked curiously. "I don't get what you're trying to say, love."

"What I mean is I can finger you to climax and because I know I'll end up with an erection from snogging, you could give me a hand job while I'm fingering you," he explained. "We can technically make love without having traditional intercourse."

"And you want to try that. Don't you?" Amanda replied.

"Yes, I do. I'm getting a little tired of having to wank off my erections after whenever we snog and do foreplay," Simon responded to Amanda's question.

__

Amanda and Simon were both naked and sitting up. Amanda was on top of Simon's lap while he played with her breasts after making her climax once already. She was just waiting for Simon to gain another erection so she could give him a blow job this time.

"There's something I want to do with you, 'Manda," Simon said as she moaned while he kissed her breasts and collarbone.

"What?" She asked, suppressing another moan so she could talk. Simon took his hands off of Amanda's breasts and he put them behind her back, just underneath the small of her back.

"I want to suck your milk," Simon answered. "I have a kink for sucking nipples and you already know that but it goes a little deeper. My kink is that I like drinking breast milk from pregnant woman."

"When did you discover this part of your kink?" Amanda asked. Simon already knew that she had a kink for being bitten and sometimes giving bites as his shoulders had displayed numerous hickeys after making love when Amanda was in her second trimester and part of her third.

"When my girlfriend at the time was pregnant with Eric and we were on holiday and doing what you and I were just doing," Simon replied. "Will you let me try it on you, love?"

"Go ahead," Amanda replied. "I'm curious to know what it feels like to breastfeed anyways."

Simon's head went to Amanda's breasts again and he began to kiss them, paying attention to her nipple and areola. He took her left nipple into his mouth and he started rolling it around with his tongue before biting down on Amanda's nipple gently.

He started sucking on Amanda's left nipple, getting her breast milk after a couple of minutes. The sensation was odd to Amanda at first but she got used to it after a minute of Simon sucking on her breast. She felt the breast milk coming out of her nipple and going into Simon's mouth. Simon tilted his head for better access to Amanda's nipple and her hand went to Simon's head out of instinct.

Simon swallowed her breast milk and he took her left nipple out of his mouth. He grinned at her and then started the same treatment that he had done before sucking on Amanda's left nipple on her right nipple.

"Does it feel odd?" He asked, curious to know.

"It does but it also feels good at the same time," Amanda replied, moaning as Simon kissed her right breast and then took the nipple into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue again.

He bit down gently again and began to suck on Amanda's right nipple. Once again, the sensation was odd to Amanda but it also felt good and natural to her. She was planning on breastfeeding their child so it was almost like Simon was helping her to practice.

After a couple of minutes of drinking Amanda's breast milk, Simon let go of the nipple in his mouth and she got off of his lap. She laid down on her side and Simon laid down on his back.

"I really can't wait to hold and feed our child now that you've done that to me," Amanda said and laid her head on Simon's chest while he pulled the bed covers over them.

"I can't wait to see our child, love," Simon replied, giving a kiss to Amanda's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! How was this for a sexy little chapter? What gender do you think that the baby is going to be and what do you think the name is going to be? What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until next chapter!


	25. chapter twenty four: nursery

"Come on," Simon said, leading Amanda to one of the guest rooms in their house. "Close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise."

Amanda shut her eyes tightly and she put her hands over them. "What did you do?" She asked.

"You'll see," Simon replied as he steered Amanda to the door and opened it, leading her inside. He removed her hands from covering her eyes and she opened them.

Before her was no longer the guest room. Simon had completely turned it into their baby's nursery. The walls were still the same shade of gray that they had been but almost all the furniture had changed. Simon had assembled the white crib for the baby and put it by the rocking chair that was now assembled in one of the corners of the room. The dresser in the room had already been white before the bedroom became the nursery but Simon had shoved it beside one of the windows and put the changing table underneath the window. There were now white shelves above the one wall that only had a bookshelf beside it that held the baby books Amanda had bought.

The room was sort of small but it seemed bigger because it had been fully furnished with furniture for their child and a gray rug had been put down in the middle of the room to make the room seem bigger.

"I love it Simon!" Amanda said when she saw the surprise and her hand went to her baby bump while the other went to her mouth. "Did you do all this yourself?"

"Mainly but I asked David for help with the book shelf and rocking chair. He helped me move all the furniture yesterday while you were shopping with Alesha for baby things for our room," Simon replied. "Go and take a look at what's in our room now."

"I will in a minute," Amanda said, sitting down in the rocking chair by the crib. Eric came running into the nursery and he tried to climb up into Amanda's lap. She bent down and picked up the little boy, placing him on her knee because he could no longer fit on her lap because of her eight month pregnancy bump.

"Did you help your daddy with this, Eric?" Amanda asked him.

"I put the books away," Eric answered. "I kept a secret!"

"Yes, you did. A very big secret!" Amanda replied, looking around at the room. "Are you excited to becoming a big brother, Eric?"

"Yeah," Eric responded enthusiastically. "I'm gettin' a bother, right, 'Manda?"

"'Manda and I don't know yet. We'll find out when the baby comes into the world," Simon said. "That's why this room doesn't have any blue or pink in it because we don't know if a boy or a girl is going to come out of Amanda."

"I wanna brother," Eric said firmly.

"We'll find out if you've got a little brother when I give birth in seven weeks," Amanda said. "I can't let you sit on my knee anymore, Eric. Your bum is too bony."

__

Amanda went into her's and Simon's bedroom. There was a new addition against the wall opposite of their bed. Simon had put together the bassinet for the baby for the first couple weeks of the baby's life until he or she was sleeping through most of the night.

"I love the bassinet, Simon," Amanda said. "I think that we're ready to have our baby now."

"We are, love. Are you excited to becoming a mother for the first time," Simon asked her, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek.

"I'm more nervous than excited because I'm nearing my due date. What if something goes wrong while I'm in labour and we have to go to the hospital?" Asked Amanda nervously while she moved Simon's hands from her waist to her round stomach and then put her hands on top of his.

"Nothing is going to go wrong, Amanda. You're in perfect health and the baby is healthy so there's nothing that's going to go wrong," Simon replied, reassuring Amanda. "Why do you think something is going to go wrong?"

"My mum had a difficult time giving birth to my sister. The doctors had to pulls her out with forceps and my mum tore down there. She was in labour for too long so they gave her medicine to dilate her quickly and when she was pushing, she tore and my sister got stuck in her pelvis. I think that might happen to me and we'll have to go to the hospital because of it," Amanda responded. "You truly think that isn't going to happen to me, love?"

"It's not going to happen to you, Amanda. We have extremly experienced midwives delivering our baby. They'll know at the first sign if something is wrong with you while you're pushing or the baby while you're in labour," Simon replied, nuzzling Amanda's neck to reassure her.

"Maybe I am being a worrier about giving birth when I should be worried about what I'm going to do if I go into labour at school," Amanda spoke. "Can we talk to Dermot tomorrow about a plan for if I go into labour at school, love?"

"I was thinking about doing that. I'm already all set for my class if you go into labour while we're teaching but he'll want a plan for your class," Simon replied as he rubbed Amanda's stomach. He always had his hands on her stomach now that she was eight months pregnant and they were alone. It didn't really matter if they were alone or not because Simon was always touching Amanda's stomach to feel their child kick.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and he picked her up bridal style. They were already ready for bed when Simon had shown Amanda baby's nursery and he had assembled the bassinet while she was getting ready for bed.

He laid her underneath the covers and slipped into bed beside her. Amanda immedietly cuddled up next to him, putting her head on his chest with a hand on her stomach. They weren't going to get moments like this to cuddle in seven weeks time because of the baby Amanda was carrying so they had to make the most of their cuddling now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! How sweet is Simon to Amanda! If I ever get married and I'm pregnant, I would want my partner to do something like this for me. What do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	26. chapter twenty five: birth

It was around noontime when Amanda couldn't ignore the contractions. They were too close together and frequent for them to be fake. She was in labour at school.

She winced in pain as a contraction came and passed as she sat at her desk. Thank God her students were at lunch right now because she didn't know how long she could bare the contractions without swearing from the pain. Amanda had to tell Simon that she was in labour.

Amanda rushed into his classroom and his students were also at lunch so Simon was just sitting at his desk grading his students' homework.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, looking at Amanda's face with a worried expression.

"I think I'm in labour. I've been having contractions regularly and they're seven minutes apart," Amanda replied as calmly as she could.

"Crap then! The baby isn't due for another four weeks!" Simon responded, getting up from his desk chair and hurrying to Amanda. "We've got to call the midwives."

"You call them and I'll text Dermot to tell him that I'm in labour and I need a subsitiute immediately," Amanda spoke. "Who will take over your class though?"

"I've got a classroom aide this year so she can take over for the rest of today so I can be by your side the entire time," Simon replied hastily. "Go text Dermot and get your things together."

Amanda left Simon's classroom in a hurry. She stuffed her laptop into her teacher's bag, shot off a text to Dermot that said that she was going into labour early and she needed a substitute for the rest of the day, and put out her emergency sub plans.

Amanda was lucky that she had a binder prepared for when she had the child she was carrying. She just didn't have it at school yet. She was going to bring it in next month before her due date but it seemed that the baby wanted to be born today. Amanda would have to send the binder to school with Alesha to get it to her substitute taking over for the maternity leave.

She threw on her coat and was just leaving her classroom when Simon came out of his with his coat on and his own bag in his hand.

"Ready to have a baby, love?" Simon asked.

"Yes. I've texted Dermot and he said he would take over my class for the afternoon and there'll be a subsitiute tomorrow to take over for my maternity leave," Amanda replied.

"I've already told Alesha that she's going to have to take Eric for the night unless our baby is born before or shortly after his bedtime so he can come home," Simon spoke as he rushed Amanda down the hallway of the school where both of their classrooms where.

"Good. From the way my contractions have been coming, I think the baby will be here by tonight," Amanda replied, timing her contraction and muttering a swear as it came and then passed.

"And then we can see him or her finally after thirty six weeks in you."

__

After a few hours of Amanda being in labour at home with the midwives, Alexandra and Rosie, there was still no sign of the baby. Amanda's contractions had grown stronger, more closer together, and lasting for a longer period of time and her waters had broken a couple of hours before.

"I'm going to check you again, Amanda," Rosie, the short-haired and taller midwife, spoke. "Legs up please."

Amanda did as Rosie told her to so she could check how far dilated Amanda was.

"Seven centimeters, Amanda. Just three more centimeters left and then we'll have you push," Rosie announced.

"I suggest trying to get some sleep now if you can at all, Amanda," Alexandra, the long haired and shorter than Amanda midwife, suggested.

Amanda laid down on her side, as it was the only position that was comfortable for her to be in now. Simon got into the bed behind her and he put his arm around her, spooning her as Amanda tried to sleep.

__

There was no way that Amanda could get any rest at all until the baby was born. She had been in labour for fourteen hours and the last time that Alexandra checked Amanda's dilation, Amanda was nine centimeters dilated.

"Ready for another dilation check, Amanda?" Alexandra asked, moving so she was in front of Amanda's legs.

Amanda raised her legs and spread them so Alexandra could check her dilation.

"You're ten centimeters, Amanda! What position do you want to have the baby in?" Alexandra spoke.

Rosie was already preparing for the baby's birth by getting out the mat that would be underneath Amanda no matter what position she chose to give birth in.

"Knees. Fuck!" Amanda swore as a painful contraction went through her body. Rosie put the mat into the floor and helped Alexandra to get Amanda into a sitting position on the end of the bed.

Simon let go of Amanda's hand for a moment so Amanda could get up and get onto her knees. Once Amanda was into the position with her head resting against the bed's mattress, Simon took Amanda's hand again and he kissed her cheek.

She glared at him and then spoke, "I am going to kill you after this. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"I know that you still love me even though I was the one who got you pregnant," Simon retorted back to his naked girlfriend.

Amanda had taken off her nightgown and it laid abandoned on the edge of the bed as she had grown too hot in it during her labour.

"Fuck! Not right now, Simon," Amanda growled at him, the pain talking.

"Amanda, on the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can," Rosie spoke, kneeling at Amanda's backside, ready to catch the baby as he or she came out.

Amanda did as she was told and cried out in pain, burying her head in the blankets on the bed. Simon felt pain shoot up his arm from Amanda squeezing his hand as she pushed and he winced in pain himself.

"Good, Amanda! The head is already crowning!" Rosie spoke, peering in between Amanda's spread legs. "Just a couple more big pushes like that and you'll have a baby."

"Did you hear that, love? We're going to have a baby in a little bit," Simon said softly and he moved a strand of hair out of Amanda's face as she glared at him.

Amanda beared down again, even harder, and let out a louder cry of pain. The squall of a newborn quickly filled the room as the baby was caught by Rosie.

"Congratulations, Amanda and Simon. It's a boy!" Rosie told them. Rosie handed the crying baby to Alexandra so she could clean him up for Amanda to hold him. "Now this is the easy part, Amanda. You don't have to push that hard for the placenta to come out."

Simon grinned at Amanda and said, "we're parents, love."

Amanda couldn't help but smile now and she replied, "to a baby boy as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! I can't believe no one thought that the baby was going to be a boy and come early. What did you guys think of this chapter and what do you think is going to happen in the last two chapters? Bye until the next chapter!


	27. chapter twenty six: feeding

Amanda had given birth to a baby boy, who she and Simon named Lucas Jeremiah Cowell, and Simon had texted Alesha that Amanda had given birth. Eric was about to meet his little brother for the first time.

"I can't believe that we have a healthy little boy, love," Simon spoke, looking down at his son as he held him for the first time.

"I just can't believe I pushed only twice and then he was out," Amanda responded, buttoning up her nightgown after putting it on when Simon had texted Alesha about Lucas' birth.

Simon let Lucas take a hold of his index finger and grip it, making Simon say, "God, this kid has a tight grip."

Amanda laughed and asked, "who do you think Lucas looks like? I can already tell he's going to have your personality, love."

"I think that Lucas looks more like you than me. He even has your toes," Simon noted, rocking Lucas back and forth in his arms, trying to get the infant to sleep.

__

Eric came bursting through the front door as soon as Alesha opened it and yelled that they were at Simon's and Amanda's house. Eric came running up the stairs and looked into Simon and Amanda's room.

Simon had relinquished holding Lucas so Amanda could hold him again for when Eric came in.

"Come here, Eric. Come meet your baby brother Lucas," Amanda said gently, sitting up so Eric could see Lucas better and he inched towards the bed.

"Brother?" He asked.

"Yes, you have a little brother. Would you like to come up here to hold him?" Amanda asked in reply as Alesha came into the bedroom.

"I tried to stop him and make him come in calmly but it didn't work. You had a baby boy?" Alesha asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Amanda and looking at Lucas.

"Yeah, we have a son now," Simon replied. "And he already looks more like Amanda than he does me."

"He was well worth the fourteen hour labour I had. His name is Lucas Jeremiah Cowell," Amanda responded.

"I gotta brother!" Eric announced, making the three adults laugh.

"Are you planning on marrying Amanda, Simon?" Alesha inquired after Amanda had told her Lucas' name.

"I'm planning to go down that road sometime with Amanda," Simon answered as he got up from his spot in the middle of the bed and put Eric on the bed by Amanda.

Eric knelt at Amanda's side and said, "he looks funny."

"Lucas is going to look funny for a little bit and it's because he's only an hour old," Amanda explained to Eric. "Would you like to hold your little brother, Eric?"

"Yeah!" Eric said enthusiastically, nodding his head and holding out his arms. Amanda had Eric get into her lap while Alesha got to hold Lucas for a bit and then put Lucas back into Amanda's arms. Amanda helped Eric to support Lucas' head and he held his little brother for the first time, his arms being supported by Amanda's so he could hold Lucas correctly.

"This is your little brother, Eric. You're going to be his big brother so that means that you're going to have more responsibilities than before. You can help your daddy feed Lucas when I'm not around to feed him and you can help us change Lucas' nappy," Amanda spoke as Eric held Lucas, looking down at Lucas with wonder.

"Are you breastfeeding Lucas, Amanda?" Alesha asked.

"Yes. It hurts at first but I think that I'm already starting to get used to it," Amanda replied. "It took a few tries to get him to latch on correctly the first time I fed him after he was born but I was told that's normal."

"It is normal for it to take a few times for a baby to latch on correctly for around a month or so," Alesha responded. "I'm going to head home. Do you need me to bring anything to school with me for you?"

"My maternity binder," Amanda replied. "It's downstairs in the dining room. Bye, Alesha."

"Bye! I'll make sure I bring it tomorrow after I get it," Alesha said as she left Amanda's and Simon's bedroom.

__

When Simon brought Lucas to Amanda in the middle of their first night with him to be fed, there was something small and circular in Lucas' tiny hand.

"What have you got in your hand, little one?" Amanda asked as she took Lucas from Simon's arms and took the small, circular object out of his hand. She examined it and found that it was an engagement ring. She chose not to say anything about it, just to annoy Simon.

Amanda unbuttoned her nightgown and brought Lucas to her breast to feed him, making sure that he latched on correctly.

Simon took a deep breath and began to speak, knowing that Amanda did see the ring and said, "'Manda, I've been in love with you since I first met you in Alesha's classroom. I stayed by your side the entire time you were unconscious and Alesha picked up on my crush on you. She forced me to tell her about it and shortly after she did, I told you that I love you and I still do.

When you got pregnant and told me that you were, that only made my love grow and just made me more upset that we weren't a couple anymore. So when you told me that you wanted us to date again, I knew that I wanted to propose to you. I love you Amanda and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you marry me?" He finished, a hopeful look lighting up his face.

Amanda nodded and smiled, her eyes widening as Simon finished what he had said, still feeding their son.

"Will you marry me, love?" Simon asked again, taking the ring out of Amanda's hand as she fed Lucas.

"Yes, I will marry you, Simon! I would love to marry you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! So two big things happened! Simanda is engaged and they've named their baby boy. There is just the epilouge left so what do you think is going to happen next and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	28. epilogue: mother

The wedding was beautiful and soon after Amanda and Simon had their wedding night, Amanda discovered that she was pregnant once again a year and a half after Lucas was born.

"Are we really going to be having another baby, love?" Simon asked as Amanda brought the pregnancy test out into their bedroom. He was laying on their bed while they waited for the results of the pregnancy test.

"Yes," Amanda answered. "We're having another baby. Lucas is going to be a big brother."

"I'm going to be a dad again!" Simon said excitedly as he got up from bed and went to Amanda. He pulled her into his arms and they kissed passionately.

"I think that I'm about a month along because I've only missed one period. Do you think that we're going to finally have a baby girl?" Amanda asked him as she kissed Simon again.

"I would love to have another daughter but I would also love to have another son," Simon replied.

"I don't think I could handle three sons!" Amanda joked.

"Congratulations, Amanda and Simon. You have a healthy baby daughter and she wants to see her mummy," the midwife spoke thirty six weeks later.

Amanda had given birth at home again and the baby had stayed in her uterus for the full forty weeks. The midwife placed the baby girl in Amanda's arms and almost immediately, the baby reached for Amanda's breast.

"Do you know how to get the baby to latch on properly already?" The midwife asked as she packed her supplies into her bag.

"Yes. I breastfed our first child together," Amanda responded as she got her daughter to latch onto her nipple correctly. She began to feed as the midwife left the bedroom, leaving Amanda and Simon alone with their newborn daughter.

"We need a name for this one. Do you want to name her after your mum, 'Manda?" Simon asked as he moved closer to Amanda as she was propped up with pillows in the center of the bed while she fed their second child.

Amanda's mum, Judith, had passed away shortly after Amanda and Simon had found out that they were pregnant again. Judith had always been the one to take Lucas and Eric overnight after she moved to London and she had loved her grandchildren dearly. Amanda never got the chance to tell her mother that she was pregnant again before she had passed away from fighting ovarian cancer.

"Can we name her Judith Grace?" Amanda asked in reply as she watched the baby girl feed from her breast.

Amanda's mother, Judith, hadn't supported the couple when she was told that Amanda was pregnant the first time at first and she came around very quickly to the idea of being a grandmother before Lucas had been born a couple of years prior. She had only gotten to know Lucas when she had been diagnosed.

Amanda had asked Simon if they had a baby girl if they could name her after Amanda's mother. Now their family was completed.

"That's a perfect tribute to her grandmother and she's perfect, just like her mum."

"You have to stop saying that I'm perfect because I'm not Simon," Amanda said.

"You're perfect to me, love," Simon said. He sat down on the bed next to Amanda as she cradled their newborn daughter, Judith, in her arms against her bare chest as Judith fed from her breast. Amanda had been completely nude when she gave birth to Judith, like when she had given birth to Lucas a couple of years prior. "Our daughter looks like you already, 'Manda."

"She has your nose and eyes though," Amanda replied. "She's the perfect little mix of the both of us."

"Judith definitely is little. Do you want me to bring the boys in so they can meet their new baby sister?" Simon asked as Judith released Amanda's breast from her mouth so Amanda brought her up to her shoulder so she could burp the newborn.

"Sure," Amanda replied. "Lucas isn't going to be that happy he has a sister instead of the little brother he wanted."

"He'll get over it quickly," Simon responded, opening the bedroom door while Amanda put a nursing bra on that she had discarded while she had been deep in labour. Simon took their daughter Judith into his arms so Amanda could put on her bathrobe that was hanging on one of the bedposts from where she had put it when she had to stop walking around the bedroom with Simon for support when the contractions got too close together to even stand up.

Simon brought the boys into their parents' bedroom and Eric's eyes lit up upon seeing Amanda lying in bed with a newborn in her arms that was fast asleep after she was fed for a short time. Eric got up onto the bed carefully so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping sister. Simon put Lucas on the bed and he crawled to Amanda to look at the baby.

"Boys, meet your new baby sister, Judith. She's named after your nan, Lucas, and your step-nan, Eric," Amanda said, tilting Judith towards them so they could see her face.

"She wooks funny, Mummy," Lucas commented, glancing at Judith's small face.

"She's going to look like this for a little bit, Lucas, because she's not even close to being an hour old. Judith hasn't had time to adjust to being out of my tummy yet," Amanda replied gently. Amanda had given birth naked like she had when she had given birth to Lucas a couple of years ago.

"Are we gonna get another brother after Judith is old enough?" Eric asked Amanda and Simon hopefully.

"We don't know. It'll all just be how the cards are played for us, Eric, if you, Lucas, and Judith have another younger sibling," Simon replied as Amanda nodded to what Simon said.

"We waited a couple of year before we had your little sister, Eric, and and you knoww that Lucas was one of the best accidents that has ever happened to me," Amanda responded.

"Can me hold her?" Lucas asked. Amanda gave Judith to Eric to hold while she got Lucas positioned on her lap and promised Eric that he could hold Judith longer after Lucas got to hold the baby girl.

"Careful with her head, Lucas," Amanda said as she placed Judith in Lucas' arms. He smiled when he saw Judith open her eyes and look straight at him and then cuddled deeper into his arms."Judith loves you a lot already, Lucas, and you're going to be the one to watch out for her and protcet her when she gets older because you're her big brother."

Simon sat down beside Amanda and kissed her temple before whispering into her ear, "if I didn't know any better, I would have thought this was just a dream to me."

"I know," Amanda whispered back to her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] hey guys! This is the last chapter to the Just a Dream duology. I loved writing the two books and this was the first ever sequel that I wrote to one of my stories. I do hope that you liked it and thank you for following this story to the end and for supporting it. What did you like about the epilouge? Bye until the next fanfic!


End file.
